More Than Friends
by MageInTraining
Summary: It's back everybody! Censored of course, but back none the less! This is a BraPan yuri fic. Hope u guys like it as much as last time!
1. Im back! YAY!

**Ladies and gentlemen! I present to you once again, my first DBZ/GT story 'More Than Friends'! It's been gone for a while because of lemon content but now I bring it back to you! Unfortunatly, it had to be edited slightly, so there will be no lemon in this story! Sorry! If you'd like to get the uncut chappies, lemon and all, i'll be happy to send it to you. Just e-mail me and voila! Anywho, besides that this story is just as it was before, so enjoy!**

Hello! This is my first DBZ fanfic so please be gentle! This is a YURI fic so if you don't like that kinda stuff, stop reading now! DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DBZ/GT OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.

" " talking

' ' wispering

( ) thinking

Pan: 18

Bra: 18

Trunks: 32

Goten: 30

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Bra was waiting in her room for Pan to show up. She heard a knocking at her window and got up to see what it was. Sure enough it was Pan floating outside the window. "We have a door you know." She said with a smile on her face. "Yeah I know. I just like the window."

"Whatever. So, do you want to wear one of my outfits tonight?"

"Yeah. That's why I came over looking like this instead." Pan was wearing blue jeans, a baggy white shirt, and her orange bandanna. She walked over to Bra's closet and looked inside for something to wear. "So, find anything you like?" Pan shook her head and pulled out an outfit. She went into her bathroom and got dressed. She came out and showed it off to Bra. She was wearing tight black leather pants and a tight black shirt with spaghetti straps and showed some cleavage. "Alright! Shall we?" Bra said waving her hand at the window. "We shall." Pan said and they both flew out the window. (A/N: I'm not sure if Bra can fly but in this fic she can.)

They landed outside of a dance club. Pan led the way in with Bra behind her. Bra was watching Pan and got a quick glance at her butt.

(Nice butt...Ahh! Stop it Bra! You're not a les! Quit acting like it!)

They walked up to the man standing outside the club. "Admission fee is $7," he said bluntly. "I got it Pan." Bra said pulling out a 20 dollar bill. "Keep the change." she told the dude and he let them in the club.

The DJ in the club was playing some heavy metal and almost everyone was dancing. "Come on Pan! Let's dance!" The two girls went out onto the dance floor and started dancing to the music.  
As they were dancing, Bra was looking at the way Pan's hips and chest moved. She was about 2 seconds away from being aroused. "I gotta use the bathroom!" Bra yelled over the music and ran off to the bathroom. She made sure no one was in there and looked at herself in the mirror. "What is wrong with you!" she said to herself in the mirror. "You know you're not a les and yet you keep thinking the way wrong thoughts about your best friend! Ok, idea! Think about Goten. Goten. Goten. Goten. Goten. Goten. Gotpan. Pan. Pan. AHHHHH! You're doing it again. Ok another idea! Tell Pan your not feeling well and go home. Yeah that'll work!" Just then Pan came in the bathroom looking for Bra. She spotted her and Bra quickly moved her hand to her stomach. "Bra, are you ok?"

"M..my stomach is hurting. I think I sh..should go."

"Alright, lets go."

"No no! That's ok. Y..you have fun here. I'll go on home."

"Alright, but don't fly. Your to weak to fly if your sick. Call a cab, ok?"

"Alright. Bye Pan."

"Later Bra!" she said as Bra left the room and left the club. She made sure Pan wasn't outside and flew off at top speed. She landed in her room and got undressed so she could take a shower. She took her shower and came out with a towel around her. She grabbed some PJs and went off to bed. All she could think about was Pan's hips and the way they were moving. She got aroused and didn't notice until she smelled her scent. "I said stop it! I don't love Pan! I like guys! Pan is my friend!" She kept telling herself. She fell asleep a little while later with thoughts of Pan still in her head.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Soooooooooooo, whatcha think? Please send in your reviews and like I said, this is my first DBZ fic so please be gentle!


	2. Overprotecting and Arcade Fun

DISCLAIMER: LAST TIME I CHECKED, I DIDN'T OWN DBZ/GT, HANG ON LET ME CHECK AGAIN...I WAS RIGHT. I DON'T.

Pan: 18

Bra: 18

Trunks: 32

Goten: 30

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Bra woke up to the sound of her alarm clock. She grabbed it and threw it against the wall and it broke. "I'll buy a new one later." She said to herself as she got up and brushed her teeth. She finished brushing her teeth and got dressed. Then she went downstairs to the kitchen and saw her mother cooking and her dad and brother pigging out on what looked like their 4th plate of food. "Good morning Bra!" Bulma said as she laid down Bra's breakfast on the table. "Morning." she said rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "Mornin frincis." Vegeta said with a stuffed mouth. She ate her food and got up to leave. "Where you going sweetie?" Bulma asked.

"For a walk. Be back in a bit."

"Alright. Bye!"

"Bye!" Bra said and went out the door. Vegeta, who didn't hear anything but bye, asked "Where is Bra going?" Bulma finished cooking and put the pans in the sink. "She said she was going for a walk."

"Where?"

"I don't know. She said she would be back in a bit."

She had better not be going to see some boy. Vegeta thought. "Brat!" Trunks, who was finishing his meal, looked up. "Hm?"

"Go see where your sister is going."

Trunks swallowed his food. "Why do I gotta go tail her?"

"Because I said so! MOVE IT!" Trunks shot up and flew out the window. "Whats wrong Veggiekins? You can't trust your own daughter?"

"For one, don't call me that. And two, no I can't. Not with all the guys around here who look at her." Bulma sat down next to him. "So what? She can't help it if she is a boy magnet. She gets it from her mom." Bulma said proudly. Vegeta just grunted in response and walked off to the gravity room.

-Meanwhile, down the street.-

Bra was walking around thinking about last night. (Why do I keep thinking about Pan like this? I know she just sees me as a friend, but I can't stop thinking about...wait a sec.) Bra stopped dead in her tracks. She felt a familiar ki above her. (A/N: I'm not sure if she can sense ki either, but in my fic, she can.) She didn't even look up to see who it was. "Trunks!" She yelled. He came down and landed in front of her. "Why are you following me?"

"Cuz dad told me to see where you were going."

"Well, stop following me and tell daddy that i'm just going to walk around the block a few times."

"Alright. Later!" Trunks said and flew back home. She continued to walk once she was sure he was gone. Then another thought hit her mind. (OMG! What will mommy think! WHAT WILL DADDY THINK! Mom might just give me a lecture, but dad will ban me from ever seeing Pan again! I just won't tell them. Yeah! I'll keep this little dilemma to myself. That way, mom and dad don't have to find out. Still, the fact remains. Do I love Pan? No way! She is just a friend. I'm sure of it.)

-Back at the Briefs house-

Trunks landed outside the house and went on inside. Bulma was doing dishes from this morning. "Hey mom." Trunks said. "Hey Trunks! Your father is in the gravity room."

"Thanks." He said and ran off to the gravity room. he knocked on the door. "Who is it?" Vegeta yelled, obviously mad because someone interrupted his training. "It's me, Trunks."

"Why are you here? Your supposed to be following Bra!"

"She told me to tell you that she is just going to walk around the block."

"I don't care what she told you to tell me! I said follow her!"

"But.."

"Boy! Who are you more afraid of? Me or your sister?"

Trunks was silent for a minute. "Good point, i'm outta here."

All Trunks heard was a grunt as he flew out the nearest window.

-Back to Bra-

Bra sat down for a rest under a tree. "Man it is hot today! Note to self: watch weather channel before going out for a walk." She sat there with her eyes closed until she felt another ki. She grunted, much like her father, and got up. She looked around and saw some purple hair sticking out from a bush. "Trunks! Get over here NOW!" Trunks jumped out of the bush and went over to Bra.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Why are you following me? AGAIN?"

"Dad's orders. Nothing I can do about it."

"I told you to tell him.."

"AND," Trunks said cutting her off, "he said he doesn't care and I am to follow you anyway."

Bras grunted and began to walk off. She could still sense Trunks behind her and she decided to pull a trick on him. She stopped and looked at Trunks. "Hey Trunks? Wanna see a trick?"

"A trick?"

"Yeah. See ya!" She put two fingers on her forehead and disappeared. (A/N: My fic! She can do that!) "Hey! Where did she go?" He looked around and felt for her ki but couldn't sense it anywhere. "Oh man, dad is gonna kill me for this." he said and flew back home.

-In Pan's room-

Pan was coming out of the shower with a towel wrapped around her body. Bra appeared in front of her and startled her and she dropped her towel. Bra got a quick glance at her breast but turned around when she started to blush. "Uh, I uh, sorry." was all she could make out.

(Wow. She looks good when she's wet. AHH! Your doing it again!)

Pan began to blush and grabbed her towel. Pan didn't know why she was blushing, but she ran over to her closet and grabbed her usual clothes. "That's ok. You just startled me."

"Sorry. It's just that Trunks was following me and he wouldn't leave so I did that little trick you taught me." Pan was fully dressed now. "I'm dressed now so you can stop blushing." Bra was about to have a stroke. (She knew I was blushing! Oh man, now she is gonna want to know why and i'll have to tell her!)

"You ok? Is your stomach hurting again?" Pan looked at her friend. She was a pale red color. "Uh, no. I'm fine." she said. Pan ran over to her closet and got out the outfit she wore the other night. "Here, I believe this is yours." Pan said handing it to Bra. "Uh," memories of the club came rushing back to Bra. "Th..thats ok. You can keep it." She said and started to change color again. "Pan giggled at Bra's face. "Are you sure your not part chameleon or something?"

Bra looked at Pan with a questioning face. "You keep changing color!" she said as she was giggling. "Oh, hush up Panny!" She knew Pan hated to be called that. Pan started to blush a bit. Pan hated it when she was called 'Panny', but when Bra said it, it made her feel kinda funny.

(Stop it right now Pan!) she thought to herself. (You can't have feeling for your best friend! Not these feeling anyway!) Bra put on a smirk, also much like Vegeta. "And you say that _i'm_ part chameleon?" They both laughed. "So, do you wanna go do something?" Bra asked.

"Sure, what about the arcade?"

"Sounds good to me!" Bra said and her and Pan ran down the stairs and out the door right after telling Videl where they were going.

-Back at the Briefs house- (A/N: This is getting really repetitive, huh?)

"YOU DID WHAT!" Vegeta hollered as he threw his son across the gravity room.

"I..I lost her." Trunks said with a little blood coming out from his mouth. "HOW CAN YOU LOSE HER! YOUR MORE THAN TWICE AS FAST AS SHE IS! THERE IS NO WAY YOU COULD HAVE LOST HER!" Vegeta grabbed Trunks by the collar and threw him up in the air. Vegeta appeared above him and gave him a double-handed blow to the back and Trunks flew down and smashed into the floor. "Sh..she did that trick that Goku uses." Trunks said barely because of his half broken jaw.

Vegeta stopped and started to think. (If she did that then chances are she is over at Kakkarot's brat's house.) "Hmph. Get cleaned up." He said and threw Trunks a towel. Vegeta walked out the room and got cleaned up. After getting dressed he flew out the window and towards Gohan's house.

-At Gohan's home-(A/N: When will I stop switching houses!)

Vegeta landed in the yard and waked over to the door. He knocked on the door and Videl answered. "Hey Vegeta! How are you?"

"Is my daughter here?" He said not bothering to answer Videl's question. "No, she left for the arcade with Pan. Why?" He flew off towards the arcade before he had a chance to answer Videl's question again.

-At the arcade- (A/N: Hey, at least it isn't a house.)

Pan and Bra were playing 'Street Fighter 3' and Bra was beating Pan big time. "Ha! I win again! That makes the score 23-0." Bra said with a big grin on her face. "I'll beat you this time! I chose Blanka."

"Alright." Bra said as she put in quarters for both of them. "I chose Chun-Li again."

(A/N: They are my two favorite SF characters!) They started playing and within 1 minute, Bra beat Pan again. "You were saying?" Bra said with a bigger grin on her face. "Oh hush!" Pan said pouting her bottom lip. Bra pinched her cheeks. "Oh! You're so cute when you're mad!" she said sounding like Bulma. They both laughed and ran off until they found a racing game. "Care to race?" Pan said pointing at the game. "Sure." They both went over and sat in the seats. Bra went to put in a quarter on her side and it fell by her feet. "I'll get it." Pan said and bent down to get the quarter. Bra suddenly got warm all over and was really close to getting aroused when Pan came up and handed her the quarter. "Thanks." Bra said and started to blush slightly. Pan didn't notice and they began to play the racing game.

-Back to Vegeta-

Vegeta walked in the arcade and started searching for Bra. (If Kakkarot's brat's brat has gotten my little girl involved with a boy, I will blow this place sky high!) Vegeta angrily thought to himself. He looked around and saw Bra and Pan playing a game. He walked over to them and Bra saw Vegeta getting closer. She got up and ran towards him. "Hi daddy!" Bra said. Vegeta just looked at his daughter.

"Why did you lose your brother?"

"Because he wouldn't leave me alone."

"I told him to follow you for a reason."

"And that would be?"

"To make sure you don't go off with some boy."

"Daddy," Bra said giving him a small smile. "I'm not going to run off with some boy. I'm just going to hang with Pan for a bit. Ok?" Vegeta gave a small grunt and went over to where Pan was still sitting. He bent over and gave Pan a piercing glare. "If you get my girl involved with any boy, I will not hesitate to obliterate you, understand?" Pan gulped before talking. "Y..yes sir." She said quickly. Vegeta walked over to Bra. "Alright. I'll tell your mother where you are."

"Alright. Bye daddy!" She said and gave him a hug. Vegeta started to blush a bit because of his daughter hugging him in public. He ran off and the girls continued their game.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Alright, I'm gonna stop because if I continue I'm gonna have a heartattack. Remember to review!


	3. Dreams

Thanks to all that reviewed my story so far. THANK YOU! Anywho, here is chapter 3. Enjoy! DISCLAIMER:AS MUCH AS I WISH I OWNED DBZ/GT, I SADLY DON'T.

Pan: 18

Bra: 18

Trunks: 32

Goten: 30

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"So, where do you wanna go?" Bra asked Pan as they were walking from the arcade. "How about we grab something to eat?" Bra gave her a Vegeta type smirk. "Oh yeah. Your a Son alright." They both laughed and went to a near by restaraunt. Bra ordered a chef salad and Pan ordered 4 chef salads. Bra paid and they both finished their meals at the same time. "It's getting late, I better go." Bra said checking her watch. "Alright, see ya!"

"Bye!" Bra said as she exited the restaurant. She decided that crossing the park would be the quickest way home, so she started crossing the road to get to the park. A Jaguar was speeding past the corner when Bra started to cross the road and it was heading straight for her. She looked back and didn't have enough time to scream. Just then, a blur ran out of the restaurant and tackled Bra to the ground, knocking her out of the road. "You ok Bra?" She looked up and there was Pan lying on top of her. Bra started to blush a bit and was soon aroused. Pan didn't seem to notice and helped her up. "Thanks Pan. I owe ya one."

"Think of it as me paying you back for lunch." They both giggled and Bra decided to fly home instead. On her way home, she started to think about Pan being on top of her and got aroused again. "I gotta stop this or someone is gonna find out that I like Pan." she said to herself. Her eyes got bigger all of a sudden. (OMG! Did I just say I like Pan! Quit doing that! You don't like Pan. You like boys! You do not find Pan sexually attractive.) She kept thinking on her way home. She landed outside her door and walked in. Her mom and dad were sitting on the couch watching TV when she came in. "Hey mom. Hey dad." she said to them. "Hey sweetie." Bulma said smiling at her. Vegeta, who was caught up in the soap opera they were watching just grunted. "I'll be in my room. If anyone needs me, reconsider!" She hollered before closing her door. She layed on her bed and soon passed out.

-Bra's dream-

Bra was sitting on her bed facing the door and looked around the room she was in. It was a bedroom that looked like hers, only it was dark and there were red candles lit on the shelves. She looked at the clothes she was wearing, a red night gown with ties in the back. She looked up when the door opened. Pan walked in and was wearing the same thing Bra was, only hers was black. She had her hair down and slowly walked towards Bra. "Uh, whats going on?" Bra asked. Pan just put one finger on her lips before giving them a small kiss. "Uh, I uh, um." was all Bra could say. Pan slowly lowered Bra back onto the bed and whispered in her ear, 'I know you like me Bra, and I like you too. You just have to tell how you feel.' Pan lifted her head up so that she was on top of Bra and looking deep into her eyes. Bra grabbed her chin and slowly lowered Pan's head down. Right before their lips met, Bra wispered 'I love you Pan.'

-Bra's bedroom-

Bra shot up from her dream. She was covered in warm sweat and was very aroused at the moment. She looked around for her clock but then she remembered that she broke it. She got up and walked to the kitchen to get something to eat. The light was always on in the kitchen, just in case somebody wanted to get a snack at night. She looked at the clock on the wall while she grabbed some chicken. It was 3 in the morning. (Eh. Oh well. I'll have a 3:00 snack then.) she thought as she started to eat the piece of chicken. (I wonder why I had that dream. I'm thinking about Pan way too much. I gotta chill out with this.) she thought to herself.

She finished her snack and went back upstairs to try to sleep. She couldn't though. All she could think about was Pan and what she said in her dream. 'I know you like me Bra, and I like you too. You just have to tell me how you feel.' Bra reached over and grabbed her phone. She was about to finish dialing Pan's number when she remembered that it was 3 in the morning. So she just laid down and went into a restless sleep.

-Pan's room-

Pan put the phone down on the receiver. "What am I doing? It's 3 in the morning and she is probably asleep." Pan sat on her bed and couldn't stop thinking about the dream she had.

-Pan's dream-

Pan ran as fast as she could to try and save Bra from being hit by the car. She tackled her just in time and they laid there in the grass with Pan on top of her. "Thanks." Bra said and she gently pushed some hair away from Pan's face. She took Pan's chin and lowered her head. Their lips touched each others softly. Bra moved her head up to Pan's ear and whispered 'I love you Pan.'

-Back to Pan-

"It was just a dream." Pan kept telling herself. "She doesn't really love me like I love her. Did I just say I love my best friend! Ugh! Your losing it Panny!" Pan laid there in her bed and tried to push the dream out of her head, but she just couldn't forget about what Bra said in her dream. 'I love you Pan.' "Shut up." She said to no one.

'I love you Pan.'

'I love you Pan.'

'I love you Pan.'

"Quit saying that!" Pan nearly screamed. She looked around her room and realized that Bra wasn't there. She soon drifted off to sleep.

-Next day, Pan's room-

Pan woke up to knocking on her door. "Huh? Who is it?" she said sleepingly. "It's your mother. Time for breakfast Pan." At these words Pan shot out of her bed and with super speed she changed into her usual clothes and ran downstairs for breakfast. Gohan was already on his 5th plate of sausage and eggs when Pan came down. "Mofin fan." Gohan said trying to swallow his sausage. "Could you repeat that?" Pan asked as Videl placed Pan's food in front of her. "Thanks mom."

Gohan swallowed his food. "I said, morning Pan." Pan wolfed down her food before getting up and hugging Gohan. "Morning daddy."

"Um, Gohan? You need to talk to her about you know what."

"Oh yeah. Hey Pan?"

"Yeah?"

"Um, tonight is a full moon and we thought it would be best if you stayed over at Bulma's tonight."

"Why? Can't I just stay here?"

"Well, the other guys are coming over to play poker and me and your mother thought it would be best if you stayed over there."

Pan still didn't understand what her dad meant. "Uh, I still don't know why I can't just stay in my room. What's so bad about the full moon?"

"Uh, well, we just think it would be best if you didn't..._mate..._right now."

"Oh...OH!" Pan figured it out now. "Ok, so the girls stay at one house and the guys at another to prevent anything from happening. Right?"

"Yeah, that's right." Gohan said and patted Pan on the back. "I've already called Bulma and she said it was ok." Pan shook her head in agreement. "I'm gonna go to the arcade for a bit. Is that ok?"

Gohan finished putting his dishes up. "Yeah, it's ok with me."

"Alright. Later!"

"Bye!" Videl and Gohan said at the same time as Pan flew off to the arcade. Just then Pan thought of something. (Oh shit! What if me and Bra mate! What will mom and dad say! They'll kill me for sure! That is, unless Vegeta gets ahold of me first. I don't know which is worse, mom and dad grounding me until i'm 50 or my tombstone saying, Cause Of Death: Vegeta. I'll just have to control myself that's all.)

-Meanwhile, at the Briefs' house-

"So Pan will be over here while Trunks and daddy will be over there losing all of our money, right?" Bra said finishing her meal. "Grr. You can trust us not to lose all of the money, princess. Your dad knows a few poker tricks." Vegeta said puffing his chest out proudly. "Suurrrrreeeee! By the way, where is Trunks anyway?"

-At the regeneration tank-

"MOM! DAD! SOMBODY! GET ME OUT OF THIS TANK BEFORE I END UP BLASTING IT TO DUST!"

-Back in the kitchen-

"Oops! He's still in the tank!" Bulma said and ran upstairs to get Trunks out. "Why is Trunks in the regeneration tank?" Bra asked, even though she could guess the answer after Vegeta just snickered. "Why did I even ask? Well, i'm going to the mall and no daddy," Bra said before Vegeta had a chance to say anything, "I will not go hang around with 'some boy'." Bra said mocking Vegeta. He just grunted and went off to train.

Bra grabbed her purse and went outside. She grabbed a capsule from her purse and pushed the little button on it and then threw it to the ground. There was a loud 'BANG!' then the smoke cleared and there was a Convertible in the driveway. She got in and drove off to the mall. On her way there, she started to think. It was just a dream. Nothing more than that. Pan is nothing more than my friend and that's it. I don't know why I had that dream, but I will never have it again, or at least I hope so. But if Pan is coming over tonight, what if something happens? No! I won't let anything happen! Besides, she doesn't feel the same way I do. Bra was lost in thought until she saw something fly by. She only sensed the ki for a split second but she knew who it was. 'Pan...' she whispered to herself and decided to follow her to see where she was going.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Alright, end of this chapter. As usual, please send in your reviews. If you don't Vegeta is gonna beat me up! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!


	4. The ones who already know

I'm back. MWAHAHAHAHA! Anywho, hope U enjoyed the last chapter. Here is chapter 4. Enjoy! DISCLAIMER: SEE CHAPTER 3.

Pan: 18

Bra: 18

Trunks: 32

Goten: 30

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Pan sensed a ki behind her. She looked down and saw Bra in a convertible. (Is she following me? In that case, i'll give her a run for her money.) Pan smirked and took a sharp turn. Bra followed but then Pan turned around and flew in the other direction. Bra did a u-turn and drove back to find her. (What is she doing? Wait a sec...she knows i'm here! Why that little..oh! Idea!) Bra parked the car and in the distance she could see Pan had come to a stop mid-air. Bra got out and put two fingers on her head. She vanished and appeared behind Pan.

"You know," Bra said startling Pan, "If your going to try to lose me, just use that I.T. thing. It worked for me!" They both laughed and started to talk. "So, why are you following me?"

"To see where your going, duh!"

"Well, i'm going to the arcade for a bit. Wanna come?"

"Sure. I can beat the crap out of you again."

"Yeah, on games! Otherwise you wouldn't stand a chance."

"Well yeah. Daddy doesn't train me like he does Trunks. All he ever taught me was how to fly."

They started to fly off to the arcade while talking. "So, what do you wanna do when you come over?" Pan thought for a second. "Well, I could bring my Playstation over and we could play it." (A/N: I don't own that either.) "Alright. We could rent a movie, too. I'll make some popcorn and stuff and we could have a slumber party."

"Sounds good. Oh! That means we have to buy LOTS of junk food and soda and stuff."

"Oh yeah! We can buy it after we're done in the arcade."

-5 minutes later, outside the arcade-

Bra and Pan both landed outside the arcade which, much to their hating, was closed down for repairs. So, they decided to go to the store and stock up on junk food. "Let's see; soda, chips, popcorn, cookies, Slim Jims(A/N: Don't own those either!), gum. Are we forgetting anything?"

"Wait! I have to buy a clock."

"Why? What happen to yours?"

"I threw it across the room. Be back in a second."

"Alright." Pan said as Bra went off to buy her clock. She decided to scan the aisles for anything they missed. She wasn't paying attention and hit a wall. Well, sorta. "You ok Panny?" She looked up and saw a guy in fighting gi and wearing his usual stupid grin. "Grandpa Goku!" She said and jumped up and gave him a hug. "Hey. Sorry about that."

"That's ok. What are you doing here, anyway?"

"Bra and I are buying stuff for when I stay over there at her house." She said and started to blush slightly. Goku noticed this and asked, "Is something bugging you, Panny?"

(I hate being called Panny!) "No, everything's fine. Why?"

"Well, because you started to blush a bit when you mentioned going over to Bra's." She slightly blushed again. "You sure your ok?" She knew that no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't lie to Goku. "No. Nothing is alright." She said and sat down. Goku sat next to her and asked what was bugging her." I..I think..I might be..falling for..'Bra'." She said the last part under her breath. Goku's saiyan hearing heard her though. "Well, does she know?" He asked. Pan was wondering why he didn't freak out. "Not really. Why didn't you freak out?"

"Because it's not really shocking to me. I noticed a while back how you look at her. I just didn't say anything about it because it was your business and not mine." Pan looked at Goku, wondering how in the world somebody who acts like an idiot could be so damn smart! "Well, you should tell her how you feel. It's not healthy to keep stuff like that to yourself."

"I know I should. But I can't! What if she freaks out! What if she discards me as her friend forever!" Pan was trying her hardest not to cry in front of him. "She won't. I'm sure of it. I know this because she looks at you the same way you look at her, she just tries to hide it." Pan wiped her eyes and stood up with Goku. "Bulma was right, sometimes you are the smartest person alive grandpa." Goku looked confused. "What do you mean?" Pan just gave a smirk. "Never mind. Later!" Pan said as Goku walked off.

-Meanwhile, at Bra-

Bra was looking around for a decent clock. "There has to be a good clock somwhe..omph!" She said as she accidentally bumped into some lady. "Sorry." She said as she got up. "No problem Bra!"

"Chi-Chi! How are you?"

"I'm good. What are you doing here?"

"Getting junk food and a clock for when Pan comes over."

"Oh. You know Bra, you shouldn't hide from it."

Bra looked confused. "From what?" Chi-Chi just smirked. "From Pan. I know how you feel around her." Bra started to blush furiousely. "I..I don't know w..what you mean Chi-Chi."

"You may be able to hide it from Pan, but not from me Bra. I've seen the way you stare at her when she isn't looking at you."

Bra started to blush until her entire face was red. "I..um.." Bra knew she couldn't hide from her. "I know. But I can't just up and tell her! That would ruin our friendship for good!"

"Are you sure? I also happen to know that Pan feels the same way."

"How do you know?"

"I'm a mother. I can sense stuff like this. Your mom knows, too."

Bra felt like she swallowed a rock. "M..mom knows?"

"I told you. Mothers can sense this stuff. The only reason she didn't say anything is because of Vegeta's reaction to it. You got to tell her eventually, ya know."

"I know, I just don't know how."

"Well, why not do it tonight while Pan is over there?"

Bra thought for a second, then smiled. "Alright. I'll tell her tonight."

"Alright. I gotta go. Dende only knows what Goku is doing."

Bra laughed a bit. "Alright. Later Chi-Chi!"

"Bye! Don't forget to tell her!" Chi-Chi said as she walked off.

Bra didn't realize that it was already 6:00 and she had to be home soon until she checked her watch. "OMG! Mom is gonna kill me if I don't get home soon!" Bra grabbed a clock and ran off to find Pan. She looked down all the aisles but couldn't find her. "Great! Now i've lost Pan, too! I am so dead!" She said until Pan snuck up behind her and scared her wits out. "AHH! DON'T DO THAT!"

"Sorry! I went and rented a movie for us to watch and paid for all the stuff."

"You should have let me pay for it. It must have cost alot."

"Not really, since I used _your_ credit card!" Pan said pulling Bra's unlimited credit card out of her pocket. Bra snatched it and paid for her clock. All both of them could think about on the way to Bra's house was what they would do tonight.

(Grandpa Goku was right. I've got to tell her eventually. Maybe after we've pigged out on the food and watched the movie.)

(Chi-Chi suggested that I tell her tonight. HA! Easier said than done, Chi. Maybe after we've done everything, we would be to tired to actually mate and then we could just pass out. That should work!) They landed outside of Bra's house and Pan did her I.T. and appeared in her room to get ready.

Alright! Done! With this chapter, anyway. Please review because if you don't, i'll be all sad and I won't make a new chapter! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Just kidding! Later!


	5. Annie up! I Never part 1

I HAVE RETURNED! Hehe! Anywho, thanks 2 all that reviewed so far, and any flames I got can jump off a cliff for all I care! Sorry. Hang on a sec while I get my Prozac , I...I mean medicine! ...Ah! That's better! Alright, on with the story! DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DBZ/GT. BUT, I BET YOU KNEW THAT, DIDN'T YA?

Pan: 18

Bra: 18

Trunks: 32

Goten: 30

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"Annie up!" said Vegeta. Trunks, Goten, Vegeta, Goku, Gohan, and Piccolo put a dollar in the center of the table. All of them were at Gohan's house for a poker game. Vegeta dealt the cards to each of them and they picked them up and studied their cards. Goku looked at Vegeta. "Got any threes?"

"Kakarrot, we are playing poker, not 'go fish'."

"Oh, then I fold." Goku said and put down his cards. Trunks, Goten, and Gohan put down their cards as well. Piccolo just smirked. "Alright green bean, beat a flush!" Vegeta said and put down his cards revealing them to be all spades. Piccolo looked at Vegeta and smirked again. "Correct me if i'm wrong, but doesn't a _straight flush_ beat a flush?" He said and put his cards down to reveal a 6,7,8,9,and 10 of hearts. "Grr, I never did like poker! Let's play something else!" Trunks thought for a second, then gave a smirk that looked like his dads and got up. He returned with three bottles of vodka and six shot glasses.

"Alright dad, let's play 'I Never'." Goten gave a smirk but the other four looked confused. "Um, how do you play it?" asked Goku with his hand behind his head. "It's easy." Said Goten. "You just say something you have never done and if anyone at the table has done it, they take a shot of vodka. Simple." Trunks started to pour everyone a shot of vodka. "I take it you played this before little bro." Gohan said and gave his brother a punch on the arm. Goten gave a nervouse laugh and asked who should start. "I will." Trunks said. "I never put an 'All You Can Eat' restaraunt out of buissiness." Nobody was surprised when Goku and Gohan took a shot. Trunks refilled them and said, "Alright, who's next?"

"Me." Vegeta smirked. "I never fantasised myself with another woman besides my mate." Gohan took a shot and everyone went bug eyed. "Gohan! Who was it?" Goten asked. Gohan swallowed before talking. "Um, a friend of mine. You know her dad, that girl Erasa?" Goku thought for a second. "Oh yeah! That pretty blonde girl." Gohan shook his head then took his turn. "I have never secretly wanted to kill my mate sometimes." Vegeta and Goku took a shot. Gohan just stared at his dad. "Dad! How could you think such things! I mean I knew Vegeta would take a shot, but you!"

"Well, you know how it is when Chi-Chi gets mad at the drop of a hat for a stupid reason. Sometimes I just want to choke her! But then I remember she can cook and I can't so I let her live."

Thank Dende mom can cook! Thought Gohan. "Alright, my turn." Goku said as Trunks was refilling glasses. "I never wore women's underware under my clothes." Trunks took a shot and would have been killed by Vegeta, but wasn't because he took a shot, too! Nobody said anything because he was giving them a death glare when they all started stiffling laughes. "Alright, i'll go." said Goten. "I never cried over a soap opera." Piccolo and Goku took a shot and everyone stared at them. "You remember that episode, Piccolo?"

"Yeah, I still can't believe he would do that to Sasha!" He said and they both almost started crying. "Anyway," Piccolo said as his glass was being filled with vodka. "I never ran down the street butt naked covered in red jello." Goten and Trunks took a shot. Goku burst out laughing while Piccolo ask why they did that. "Well," Trunks started. "We lost a bet to Pan."

They played for an hour until Trunks was out of vodka and Goku went to buy some more. He used his I.T. move and came back 20 minutes later with a case of vodka. "Goku, how did you get that (hiccup) much?" Trunks asked all three Gokus he saw. "We (hiccup) only gave you enough for one bottle." Goku sat the case down and pulled out a bottle and opened it. "Uh, I was supposed to give him the money?" Everyone, exept for the passed out Gohan and Goten, who was in the bathroom throwing up, couldn't tell if Goku was drunk or just being himself. "Well, Kakarrot. You acctually did something (hiccup) useful that didn't require fighting. That's a first!" Goten came back and woke up Gohan. "Where is the bad guy! Where is Videl! Where is my breakfast!"

"Ah, i'm so proud!" Goku said and then fell back into his chair and hit the floor. "Gohan, Pan just came by to get her stuff, (hiccup) she said she was leaving and will be back tommorow." Gohan shook his head. "Alright, lets get back to the game." Vegeta said and gave everyone a bottle of vodka. "I never stood on top of a building wearing nothing but a thong yelling 'I like bananas!'"

Vegeta knew that Goku would take a shot, and he did but everyone was surprised when Piccolo took a shot. They stared at him for a second before he explained. "I lost a card game to Dende and I had no money so he made me do it. My turn. I never lost my teddy bear and started to cry." Very nervousely, Vegeta took a shot and everyone started to burst out laughing. "Shut up! I can't sleep at night without Mr.Snuggles!" Everyone started to laugh harder until he smacked them all over the head.

"Alright. I got a good one." Said Trunks with an evil smirk on his face. "I never gave another guy a lap dance." Vegeta, Goku and Gohan took a shot from their bottles and the other three were rolling on the ground laughing. They finally got up when Vegeta smacked them in the head again. (Alright, time for revenge brat!) "I never," Vegeta started, " had sexual fantasies about my best friend's relative." He smirked at Trunks as he took a shot and Gohan started to cuss him out. Goten also took a shot and Vegeta started to pummel him. Goku and Piccolo were passed out and everyone else soon passed out on the floor, with Vegeta and Trunks still holding their vodka bottles.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Alright, I just put that in there for laughs. Sorry it's so short but trust me, the next chapter will be longer! I hope you all enjoyed it, and you can show your appreciation with reviews! Later!


	6. Secrets revealed NO LEMON! SRY!

Hello! How are all of you peoples? (and no, that isn't a typo, I just say it like that! Hehe!) I'm in a good mood today if U can't tell. Mainly because i'm on heavy painkillers. Not really, but i'm in a good mood anyway! N E who, this chapter is the reason this is an NC-17 story! That's right! This is my first ever **_lemon_**! Well, on with the story. Enjoy! DISCLAIMER: I HATE WRITING THESE DAMN THINGS, BUT I GOT TO. I DON'T OWN ANY DBZ/GT CHARACTERS.

Pan: 18

Bra: 18

Trunks: 32

Goten: 30

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Pan appeared in her room and grabbed her backpack. She packed her pajamas, toothbrush, comb, and toothpaste. She was about to leave when she heard something in the bathroom next to her door. Pan walked out of her room and was about to open the bathroom door when Goten came out. "Hi uncle Goten! Whatcha doing?"

"Trying not to throw up any more." Goten said while holding his stomach. He saw Pan's backpack in her hand and asked where she was going. "I'm going to Bra's house, remember?"

"Oh yeah. You want me to tell your dad that your leaving?"

"Yeah. Tell him I just grabbed my stuff and will be back tomorrow. Ok?" Pan held her nose when she talked because Goten reeked of vodka. "Alright. Later." Goten started to walk back downstairs. "Bye." Pan said and used her I.T. back to Bra's house.

-At Bra's house-

Bra was laying down her sleeping bag when Bulma came in. "Hey hon. Your popcorn is done." Bulma said and handed her a big bowl of popcorn. "Hey, you should tell Pan tonight while she's here." Bra just smiled a bit. "So you do know. I thought Chi-Chi was just making it up to scare me."

"Nope. I know how you feel about Pan. Tell her, ok?"

"Tell me what?" Bulma jumped a bit and saw Pan standing behind her and she had a questioning look on her face. "That the popcorn and everything is set up for the slumber party." Bra said, saving Bulma an explanation. "Oh. So whatcha wanna do first?" she asked Bra as Bulma left the room and shut the door behind her. "Well, how about your Playstation?" Pan slapped herself in the forehead. "Oh shit! I forgot it! Sorry."

"Nah, it's ok. You just saved yourself from a beating anyway!"

"Why you!" Pan grabbed a pillow and threw it at Bra. She ducked and threw a pillow back at her. They had a pillow fight for about five minutes until they exhausted themselves.

After the pillow fight, Bra grabbed the popcorn and popped in the movie. Pan sat next to her and they started watching the movie. After the movie they snacked down on all the food they bought. After the food was gone they started to chat about stuff. "Um, Bra?"

"Yeah?"

"I got to tell you something."

"Well, I gotta tell you something, too." Pan looked at her. "You go first."

"No, you go first."

"No you."

"You."

"You."

They both took a deep breath. "I love you," they said at the same time. Pan's eyes started to water. "You..you do?" Bra shook her head and started to blush a bit. "Yeah. I've liked you for a while." Pan gently stroked her cheek and Bra pushed some hair out of Pan's face. They moved their heads closer until their lips met in a passionate kiss. Pan pushed her tongue against Bra's lips and Bra opened her mouth, allowing the foreign tongue to explore the inside of her mouth.

**_SORRY GUYS AND GALS, BUT DUE TO POWERS BEYOND MY CONTROL, I HAVE TO TAKE THE LEMON OUT OF THIS CHAPPY! I DEEPLY APOLOGIZE. FOR ANY OF YOU WHO WOULD LIKE TO GET THE UNCUT VERSION OF THIS CHAPPY, FEEL FREE TO E-MAIL ME AND I'LL SEND IT TO YOU ASAP, OKAY? SORRY AGAIN!_**

Pan broke the kiss and looked deep into Bra's ocean blue eyes. "What...happened, just now?"

"We're bonded. We're mates now." She said and kissed Pan. Pan rolled over and felt something behind her. She looked and saw..."A tail! How did that get there?" Bra giggled a little and Pan looked over and saw that Bra had a tail, too. "When you choose someone as a mate and mark them, you get your tail back. Daddy told me all this when I was 16." Pan scooted closer to her mate and wrapped her arms around her. "I love you Bra." she said and passed out. "I love you too, Pan-chan." Bra soon passed out under the covers with her new mate.

Bulma heard screaming and poked her head in the doorway to see what was wrong. "Are you girls…" she saw them lying in bed together and smiled. 'Never mind.' Bulma whispered. 'I'll just leave you two alone.' She walked downstairs with the same smile still on her face. (I'm glad Bra has finally found someone.) she thought to herself as she sat down to watch TV.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Alright! There it is! My first ever **_lemon_**! Please review and tell me what you think. Do me one favor though. Please don't be too hard on me! Like I said, this is my first lemon story. Next chapter: Vegeta finds out! Hit the deck! What will happen? Hint: super saiyan. Later!


	7. Vegeta's Reaction

YAY! Lotsa good reviews! Thanks 2 all of U who reviewed my story so far. N E who, here's chapter 7. Enjoy! DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! K?

Pan: 18

Bra: 18

Trunks: 32

Goten: 30

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Bra woke up to the smell of breakfast. She got dressed and went downstairs and saw Pan and Bulma chatting. "Morning Bra. Breakfast is on the counter." Bulma said and pointed to the counter. Bra grabbed her breakfast and kissed Pan on the cheek before sitting down to eat. "Morning sweetie."

"AAAAAWWWWWWWWW! You two make such a cute couple!" Pan and Bra started to blush a bit and Bulma giggled a bit. "So, I take it you two had, uh... _fun_, last night?" Bulma said and gave them a Vetega type smirk. Pan and Bra started to blush even more and they started to eat their breakfast.

-15 minutes and 20 plates of food later-

Bulma finished doing the dishes and walked in the living room. She sat next to Pan and Bra, who were watching TV and had their arms around each other. Bulma looked at them and noticed for the first time a mark on Bra's neck and realized what it meant. "Why didn't you guys tell me you were mates? I just thought you two were going out or something." Bra pulled Pan closer and gave her a one armed hug. "Yup, this is _my_ mate, and no boy had better mess with her!" The three girls laughed and started to watch TV. Vegeta walked in the front door and fell on the floor. "OMG! Vegeta! Are you ok?" Bulma ran over to him and helped him up. "I'm fine, woman. Just a minor hangover." Bulma let him go and he got up shakingly. "Hey daddy!" Bra went over and hugged him. "Hello princess. Hello spawn of Kakkarot's brat." He said looking over at Pan. Vegeta looked at Bra and noticed a mark on Bra's neck. "What is that?"

"That's a bite mark, like the one you have."

Vegeta looked like he was about to blow up the house. "WHO DID YOU MATE WITH! I SWEAR ONCE I FIND THE BOY WHO LAYED HIS HANDS ON YOU I WILL OBLITERATE HIM!"

"Daddy, calm down. I didn't mate with some boy! I mated with," Bra took a deep breath and got up all the nerve she had to say, "Pan." Vegeta went pale for a second before turning a cherry red. He disappeared and reappeared in front of Pan. Vegeta grabbed her by her collar and threw her through a wall and she landed roughly in the front yard. "Vegeta! What are you doing!"

"I WILL TEACH YOU TO TOUCH MY DAUGHTER LIKE THAT!" He screamed, not even paying attention to Bulma. "Daddy! Stop it!" Vegeta ran over to Pan and threw her into the air. He appeared beside her and gave her a roundhouse to her side. Then he appeared above her and punched her to the ground. "Daddy! Leave her alone!" Vegeta wasn't paying any attention to Bra or Bulma and kept beating the shit out of Pan. He didn't even notice that he went super saiyan and continued to beat her up. Pan stood up and powered up as much as she could, even though she couldn't go super, and tried to block anything that Vegeta threw at her. She couldn't keep up and got knocked into Bulma's car. "My car! Mymate!" Bra and Bulma said at the same time. Vegeta slammed Pan into the ground and flew into the air. "Daddy! Please! Don't do it!" Vegeta just shot Bra a death glare. "I will dispose of her once and for all!" Vegeta put his arms out and started to charge up. (No! He wouldn't! He can't!) Bulma noticed that Bra was starting to cry. She also noticed her hair flicker a gold color. (I WON'T LET HIM!) Bra screamed out and Vegeta looked over to her. Bra had turned super saiyan! But, she didn't stop. She soon powered up to SS2 and then SS3. A burst of white light appeared and when it cleared, Bra stood there in SS4 mode. She looked different than a guy SS4. Her hair was down to her ankles and was shining silver. Her eyes, clothes, and tail were silver, too. She wore a silver jacket and tight, silver pants. The aura around her was a white color.

"Leave her alone!" Bra didn't sound much like herself. Her voice was much deeper. Vegeta just stood there in the air stunned. She...she never trained before in her life! And yet she turned to a level 4 super saiyan! "This is not your concern! Stay out of this!" Bra floated up to Vegeta and was about 3 feet away from him. "This is my concern. That is my mate you're beating up, and I won't allow you to hurt her anymore!"

"I will never accept her as a daughter-in-law!"

"You have no choice. We have bonded and you can't do anything about it! Now leave her alone or else I will force you to!"

"You want to fight? You got it!" Vegeta screamed out, forgetting that he was fighting his own daughter. He powered up to SS4 and they began fighting. The other Z fighters were soon there when they sensed a high power level and saw a white blur and a black blur fighting each other in mid air. Bulma had gotten a sinsu bean for Pan and they were watching them fight. "Bulma, who is that fighting Vegeta up there?" Tien asked as he walked over to her. "That's Bra. I don't know how but she changed to SS4 when she saw Pan being beaten up by Vegeta." They all stood stunned at this. "Bra! She won't stand a chance against dad! She'll get killed!"

Bra and Vegeta were throwing punches and kicks like there was no tomorrow. It turned out that a female super saiyan is stronger than a male super saiyan, on account of Vegeta had been hit a couple of times while Bra hadn't been hit at all. This is impossible! How could she be this strong! I can't believe it! He disappeared and reappeared next to Bra. He gave her a double-handed blow to the side and she was knocked into a tree. She looked at Vegeta and disappeared. Where did she go! Bra reappeared above him and punched him hard, sending him flying through the house. Vegeta flew out of the house and was even angrier than before. He started to blast at her like crazy but she dodged them and disappeared again. She reappeared in front of Vegeta and ki blasted him down to the ground. He flew up as fast as he could and started to punch her as fast as he could. She had trouble blocking them but blocked them none the less. Vegeta was becoming agitated and flew a few feet above her.

"I'm through playing with you brat!" Vegeta held out his arms and charged up. Bra knew what he was doing and held out her arms and charged up as well. They both shouted "FINAL FLASH!" at the same time and both beams hit each other hard. (A/N: My fic! Bra can do that, too!) Vegeta's beam was no match for Bra's and he was hit by it and crashed into the yard, leaving a huge crater. Vegeta had turned back to normal and Bra was slowly descending to the ground. She powered down and, realizing what she had done, ran over to Vegeta. "OMG! Daddy! Daddy, are you ok!" She ran into the crater and held up his head. Vegeta painfully opened one eye and smiled at Bra. "Hehe, who would have thought you would beat me?" was the last thing Vegeta said before passing out. "Daddy! DADDY!" Bulma ran into the crater and checked Vegeta's pulse and smiled. "It's ok. You just knocked him out, that's all. He'll be fine."

"Bra!" Bra turned around and saw Pan running towards her. "Pan! Are you ok?" She said as they hugged each other. "I'm fine. That was amazing! How did you do that!" Bra was about to answer when Trunks interrupted her. "Uh, Bra? How did you get a tail?" he said and pointed to her tail, which was wrapping itself around Pans. Both girls looked at each other and laughed and as they started to walk inside, Trunks kept saying, "Wait! You didn't answer my question!"

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Alright, that's the end of this chapter! Sorry bout it being short, the next one will be longer! Next chapter: Bulma asks if Pan wants to live with them. What will she say? What will everyone else say? Find out next time! Later!


	8. Moving in and party games

Hello all you loyal fans out there! I would have had this out sooner, but I had a bad case of writer's block. Well, here's chapter 8! Enjoy! DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DBZ/GT OR ADVIL.

Ages: see chapters 1-7 (can't help it, i'm too lazy to write all this crap again!)

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Bra and Pan explained everything to all of the Z fighters. Tien, Chiaotzu, and Yamcha thought it was cool. Goku was proud of them for finally admitting it to each other. Goten and Trunks both fainted. Piccolo didn't really give a damn. And Gohan just sat there with his mouth hanging open. Vegeta didn't say anything because he was in the regeneration tank. "Well," Bulma started. "Since you and Bra are mates now, how about living with us?"

"Really? You mean it?"

"Sure! I really don't mind. And I don't think Vegeta will either, seeing as how badly Bra beat him."

Bra started to blush a bit. "Yeah. Just don't ask me how I was able to beat him. I was just lucky."

"And pissed off." Goku quickly put in. "Well, i'll take these two home now. Bye guys!" Goku picked up Goten and Gohan and used his I.T. to teleport them home. "Yeah, we should be leaving, too." Tien, Chiaotzu, Piccolo, and Yamcha all left. The only ones left were Bra and Pan, Bulma, and Trunks who was still unconscious on the floor. "I'll put Trunks into bed. You wanna spend the night here Pan?"

"Sure. Just let me call my mom first." Pan went into the kitchen and dialed her house number.

"Hello?"

"Hi mom."

"Pan! Goku just came by and told me that you got in a fight! Are you ok?"

"Yeah, i'm ok. Um, mom?"

"Yes sweetie?"

"Bulma asked me if I wanna live up here with her. Is that ok?"

"Well, seeing as you're 18, I don't mind."

"Really? Thanks mom!"

"Why do you all of a sudden want to live up there anyway?"

"Goku didn't tell you?"

"Goku only dropped off your dad and told me you got into a fight and was saved by Bra. Is there anything else I should know?"

"Well, I have a mate now, does that count?"

"(cough) R...really? Who?"

"Um, you promise not to freak out or anything?"

"Your a little late for that but go ahead anyway."

"Um...Bra."

"B...Bra?"

"Yeah."

"I knew you liked each other, but I was kinda hoping you would get over that."

"Well, I can't now, being as i'm her mate and all."

"Well, like I said I don't mind if you live up there. Are you spending the night over there?"

"If it's ok with you."

"It's fine by me. I'll see you tomorrow so you can pick up your stuff and all."

"Alright. Bye mom."

"Bye Pan." Pan hung up the phone and told Bulma and Bra that it was ok for her to move in. "Alright! Why don't we have a party or something, since we're the only three around."

"Good idea Bulma! I'll go make some snacks and stuff."

"I got some games and stuff in my room we could play."

"I'll set the table for the games." They all went off in three different directions; Pan fixing food in the kitchen, Bra searching for games in her room, and Bulma fixing the table. "Alright, snacks are done!"

"I got the games!"

"I just finished the table!" They all sat down at the table and soon disposed of the snacks. Bra got out some playing cards and started to deal them out. "You two know how to play Blackjack?"

"Yeah."

"Just cuz i'm your mom doesn't mean I can't play cards." Everyone was dealt two cards and started to play.

-20 minutes later-

"I see your 4 cookies and raise you 2 more."

"I'll se your 2 and I call."

Pan laid her hand down. "Ha! 19! Beat that Bulma!" Bulma just gave a Vegeta type smirk and laid her hand down. "20! Looks like I win, AGAIN!" Bulma grabbed her winnings and Pan just pouted. "Look at the bright side Pan. Your still in the game, unlike a certain daughter of mine!" Bra started to pout like Pan. "Oh hush up! I shouldn't have bet all of my cookies!" They all laughed. "Well, let's do a cookie count. 2, 4, 6, 8, 10,...16 cookies and Pan has...7. Looks like i'm the big winner!" Pan and Bra both stuck out their tongues at Bulma. "Oh, quit being sore losers. Anywho, wanna play something else?"

"Like what mom?"

"I dunno. Let's let the reviewers decide!"

"Who?" Pan and Bra said at the same time.

"The people who review this story! Geez, I thought you two would know who they are. There the only reason MageInTraining continues this story."

"Oh yeah! Good thinking Bulma!"

"Alright! Then it's agreed! Reviewers, send in your request for the next party game!"

**_NOTE: PLEASE DO NOT SEND IN REVIEWS ON THIS, I DON'T NEED THIS STORY BOOTED OFF AGAIN! THANKS!_**


	9. I Never part 2

Wow! Lots of request! Thanks to all my loyal fans out there! YAY! I have fans! I'm so happy! YYYYYYYAAAAAAAYYYYYYY! Anyway, thanks to all of you who requested games. Please note that if you don't see your game in my story, it is only because I couldn't think of a way to fit it in. So I apologize to you if your game isn't here. Well, read on and enjoy! DISCLAIMER: YOU KNOW THE ROUTINE, I OWN NOTHING.

Ages: Too lazy to write again, see chapter 1.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

-In the review room-

"Wow! Lots of request!" Bulma said while digging through the piles of reviews. Pan and Bra were looking through file cabinets when the door opened. A tall, handsome man walked in the room and looked at the three. "Bulma? For one, I already said that. And two, GET OUT OF MY REVIEW ROOM!" He pointed his finger at them and teleported them back to Capsule Corp.

-Back at Capsule Corp.-

The three girls teleported into the living room where they were playing cards earlier. "Bulma? Who was that dude and how did he teleport us like that?"

"That was MageInTraining for one. And he teleported us using his really cool author powers."

"Oh. So, what are we gonna do now?" Bra asked. "Well, how about 'I Never'? I'm sure you girls can hold down a drink or two."

"Wait a sec. It's not that late, so why don't we invite the rest of the girls over?" Pan suggested.

"Good idea Pan! Besides, it wouldn't be any fun with just the three of us." Bra said and went off into the kitchen to call all the girls.

-30 minutes later-

The doorbell rang and Bulma got up to answer it. "Hey guys! Come on in!" Videl, 18, Marron, and Chi-Chi walked in and said hi to everyone. "Hi mom!" Pan said. She ran over to her mom and gave her a hug. "Hi sweetie. Now what was it you wanted us to play?"

Bulma went and got some glasses and a bottle of vodka while Pan and Bra explained the game. Everyone sat down around the table and Bulma gave everyone a glass. She poured their drinks and sat down next to Bra and Videl.

"Alright. Let's get the game started. Who wants to go first?" Bulma asked. "I'll go." Videl said and cleared her throat. "I never had the urge to kill my husband." Bulma, Chi-Chi, and 18 took a drink. "MOM!" Marron and Bra said at the same time.

"Well," 18 started. "Krillin likes to just leave his clothes scattered all over the bedroom."

"Vegeta too. Must be a guy thing. What about you Chi-Chi?"

"Goku's just an idiot. My turn. I never got a boyfriend and then dumped him within 30 seconds." Everyone but 18 and Chi-Chi took a drink. Marron raised her glass. "My turn. I never slept with another woman." Pan and Bra both blushed and took a drink. Chi-Chi and Bulma also took a drink. "MOM! YOU! WHO! WHEN!"

"Me and Chi-Chi were lonely when Goku and Vegeta went off to fight Cell and..um.."

"My turn." 18 said quickly before she heard anything else and got sick. "I never ran down a street butt naked." Videl and Marron took a drink. "Marron! Me and you are going to have a little talk when we get home." Marron nervously giggled. Bra raised her glass. "I got one. I never used drugs before." Everyone took a drink. "When did you use drugs mom?" Marron asked. "When Krillin stressed me to the point of almost blowing him up."

"Vegeta too."

"Goku too."

"Gohan too."

"Alright, my turn" Bulma said while filling up her glass. "I never stood on a car with my bra off screaming 'Check out these puppies!'." 18, Videl, and Bra took a drink. "Bra!" Bulma said. "Well, I lost a bet to Pan."

"Speaking of me, my turn. I never had fantasies with anyone else besides my mate." (A/N: Sound familiar?) Videl and 18 took a drink. "Mom!" Pan said. "Who?"

"Um...Goku." Chi-Chi started to laugh her head off. "Well," Marron started. "We know somebody's had one to many drinks. What about you mom? Who did you fantasize yourself with?"

"Tom Cruise." Everyone laughed. "Well, we're gonna have to stop playing for now." Bulma said and showed them an empty vodka bottle. Chi-Chi finally stopped laughing and sighed, along with everyone else. "Well," 18 started. "What else can we play?"

"I got an idea!" Pan said. Everyone looked at her. "How about Truth or Dare?"

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Alright, that's the end of this chapter. Sorry it's so short, but I have a favor to ask you reviewers out there. I want you to give me ideas for dares and truth questions. Later!


	10. Two words

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE DBZ/GT CHARACTERS, SO STOP HARASSING ME!

Ages: You know the drill by now.

_Italics_:mates talking through thought-speak

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"Alright. Truth or Dare it is." Bulma said. Everyone shook their head in agreement. There was a loud crash and everyone jumped out of their chair. "What was that!" Chi-Chi asked looking very worried. (A/N: Please note, she is plastered at the moment.)

The girls heard footsteps coming down the hall, followed by some grunting. "I'd know that grunt from anywhere." Bulma said. She walked down the hall and sure enough, she came back with Vegeta. "Honey," Bulma started. "How did you get out of the regeneration tank?" He grabbed a towel out of the kitchen and dried himself off. "Let's just say you'll have some work to do tomorrow." He threw the towel on a kitchen chair, then walked off to his bedroom.

"Ugh! Sometimes I wonder why I ever married that man!" Bulma scowled. "No offense Bulma," Videl started. "But I think _everyone _wonders why you married that man." Everyone laughed at this. Bra looked at the clock on the wall and checked the time. "Whoa! It's one in the morning! Maybe we should get to bed."

"Aww. But what about Truth or Dare, B-chan?"

"Pan-chan? Would you rather stay up and play a game or come to bed and play a game?" Pan thought for a second. "Point noted. Let's go!" She grabbed Bra's arm and ran to her room. "We should get going, too." 18 said as she grabbed her purse. "Could one of you guys give me a ride?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Why?"

"Does the fact that I can't see straight count?"

"Good point, i'll take you home."

"Thanks Videl. (hiccup)"

Videl, 18, Marron, and Chi-Chi all left and Bulma was left with clean up. After she was done cleaning up, she walked down the hall to her room.

-In Bra's room-

"Wow. That was better than last time." Bra said as she rolled over and put her arm around Pan. (A/N: Sorry! I know that's sorta mean, but right now, it really is 1 in the morning and the hentai side of my brain isn't working.) "Yeah. Hey Bra?"

"Hm?"

"What do you think Vegeta will say when he finds out that i'm moving in with you guys?"

"Beats me. I do know that Trunks will probably faint again." They both laughed. Pan pulled the covers up over her and Bra. "I love you Pan." Pan didn't hear it, she was already asleep. "She's a Son alright." Bra said to herself and drifted off to sleep.

-The next morning-

Pan woke up and looked around her. She didn't see Bra anywhere and got worried. "Bra?" She hollered. "I'm in here." She called from the bathroom. "Hang on a sec." Bra said as she turned off the water and walked out the bathroom with nothing on. "Morning sweetie." Bra said and gave Pan a quick kiss. Bra walked over to her dresser and grabbed some clothes. Pan was quickly aroused by Bra's appearance. Bra got dressed and noticed that she was aroused. She giggled and gave her another kiss. "We can do that later. First, get some clothes on and come down for breakfast." At the word 'breakfast', Pan shot out of bed with super speed and quickly got dressed. "Come on." Bra said and they both walked down to the kitchen.

Bulma was at the stove cooking some bacon while Trunks and Vegeta finished off their 5th plate of food. "Morning mom. Morning dad." Bra said and sat down. "Morning princess. Morning Pan." Pan nearly fell over. "Vegeta? Are you felling ok? You just called me Pan."

"Yeah, so?"

"So, you never call me Pan. You usually call me spawn of Kakarrot's brat or something like that."

"Well, now I don't."

"Since when?"

"Since Bra buried me in a crated as big as this house." Trunks laughed a bit but stopped when Vegeta hit him over the head. "Actually Veggiekins," Bulma said as she sat down Bra and Pan's food. Everyone held in a laugh so Vegeta didn't hit them in the head. "Pan is going to be moving in with us. What do you think of that?"

"Well, i'd usually say 'Hell no!', but i'm afraid to at the moment." Bra, Trunks, and Pan nearly choked on their food. "Daddy?" Bra started. "Did you just say you were _afraid_ of something?"

"Yeah, so?"

"So, why are you afraid of saying 'no'?"

"Remember the remark I made earlier about the crater? That's why."

"Daddy, i'm not going to pummel you into the ground just because you say no. Besides, even if you do Pan is moving in anyway." Vegeta just shrugged his shoulders and continued to eat. "Actually Bra," Pan started after she finished her food. "I need to get my stuff from the house. You wanna come with me?"

"Sure. If it's ok with mommy and daddy."

"I don't mind." Bulma and Vegeta said at the same time. "Alright. Let's go." Bra said about to walk out the door. Pan grabbed her arm and stopped her. "This will be alot quicker. Hang on." Bra grabbed Pan's waist. Pan put two fingers on her head and disappeared. "Someday," Vegeta said, pushing his plate away. "They're going to have to show me how to do that."

-Pan's room-

Pan and Bra appeared in Pan's room. "I was wondering when you were going to get here." Bra and Pan both jumped and looked around to see who said that. Gohan was sitting on the bed and had a solid expression on his face. "Daddy? Is something wrong?"

"Yes there is. I don't want you to move in with them."

"What! Why!"

"Because i'm your father and I say no! Your staying here and you are forbidden to see Bra ever again!"

"But..."

"No buts! Bra! Leave! Now!" Bra jumped back a bit. "Um, I guess i'll see you later." Bra gave Pan a hug and disappeared using the I.T. "You are to stay in your room until I say otherwise." Gohan said. He walked out of the room and closed the door behind him. Videl was leaning on the wall outside Pan's room waiting on Gohan. "We're doing the right thing." Videl said. Gohan shook his head in agreement and they walked down the hall to their room.

-Back in Pan's room-

Pan was lying on the bed crying. "WWWWWAAAAAAHHHHH! Why! Why won't he let me be happy! Why did he have to go off and ruin everything! It's not fair!"

_"I know"_.

"Huh? Who said that?"

_"It's me, Bra."_

"Bra! I don't know where you are but you have to leave or my dad will kill you!"

_"I'm not in your room; i'm in my room. I'm talking to you through thought-speak. You can do it too. Just think of stuff you want to say."_

_"Like this?"_

_"Yeah! That's it!"_

_"How do you know about this?"_

_"When I got home and told my dad what had happened, he told me about this. So we can still keep in touch with each other."_

_"You have no idea how much I love you right now!"_

_"No, but I could dig through your mind and find out."_

_"Stay out of there!"_

_"Hmm...What! You had a crush on Trunks!"_

_"So! Let's see what's in your head...HAHAHA! You had a crush on my uncle Goten! Ha! Wait until I tell him!"_

_"Don't you dare! Or i'll tell Trunks about your little crush!"_

_"I was just kidding! Sheesh! You don't have to be all serious you know!"_

_"Alright. I gotta go. My dad want's me to train with him in the gravity room."_

_"Alright, love you Bra."_

_"I thought you had the crush on Trunks!"_

_"Oh, hush!"_

_"I'm kidding! Love you too."_

_"Bye."_

_"Bye."_

Pan sat on her bed, happy as a clam that she could still keep in touch with Bra.

-In Gohan and Videl's room-

"Aren't you taking this a bit far Gohan?"

"Nope." He said as he pulled a suitcase out from under his bed. "One way or another, they'll find a way to keep seeing each other. So we only have one choice."

"Execution?"

"Nope, already thought about that. To messy. I got something better."

"What?"

"Two words. We're moving."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Alright, i'm going to stop here for the night, or morning or whatever! It is 3:00 in the morning and i'm exhausted. Please review! Later!


	11. What's wrong

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DBZ/GT, AND I HATE HAVING TO WRITE THESE DAMN THINGS!

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

-The next day, at the airport-

All of the Z fighters were saying goodbye to Gohan, Videl, and Pan. "So," Yamcha started. "Where are you guys moving to again?"

"Miami, Florida. In America." Gohan said. The loud speaker came on.

"The plane to Miami, Florida is leaving in exactly 10 minutes. All those going should board immediately."

"That's us. Let's go." Videl said and picked up her bags. Pan walked toward Bra. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you, too." Bra gave her a quick kiss. "Bye Pan-chan."

"Bye B-chan." Pan grabbed her bags and gave everyone a last hug goodbye. The three got on the plane and the hatch shut behind them. Bra tried to hold her tears back, but she couldn't and started to cry on Bulma's shoulder. "It's not fair! Why can't we be together? WWWWAAAAHHHH!"

"Shh, it's ok honey. Everything's going to be ok." Bulma said and rubbed her back. "Thanks mom." All of the Z-fighters flew off and Bulma, Vegeta, and Bra drove off.

-In the car-

"I can't believe she's gone." Bra said, looking out the window as Pan's plane flew off. Bra thought of something and chuckled a little. "What?" Vegeta asked.

"You remember when you fought her?"

"Hehe, yeah. She didn't stand a chance until you somehow powered up and beat the crap out of me."

"Hehe, I know. I'll never forget that." Bra looked out the window on the way home. "Ow."

"What is it Bra?"

"I don't know. My head hurts a little."

"Oh. We'll get you some aspirin when we get home."

"Alright." Bra laid her head on the window seal and stared out the window.

-On the plane-

"I can't believe i'll never see her again." Pan said.

"Honey, we're doing the right thing. You'll understand sooner or later." Videl said and patted her on the back. "Ow."

"Huh? Since when have I been able to hurt you?"

"It's not you. My head hurts a little."

"Well, just lay your head down and it should go away."

"Alright." Pan laid her head down and fell asleep.

-Back at Capsule Corp.-

Bulma, Vegeta, and Bra got home and went inside. "If anyone needs me i'll be in the gravity chamber." Vegeta hollered and walked off to the gravity chamber. "Here honey." Bulma said and gave Bra some aspirin. "Thanks mom. Ow."

"I hope your not sick. Let me feel your forehead." Bra leaned her head down a bit and Bulma put her hand on her forehead. "Oh my! Your burning up! Here, let me help you to your room."

"That's ok mom. I...I can..make...it." Bra started walking down the hall. She wasn't even half way down the hall when she collapsed. "Oh my goodness! Vegeta! Come here quick!" Vegeta rushed out of the gravity room and stopped when he saw Bra on the floor. "Princess! What's wrong with her?"

"I don't know. She had a fever and she started to go to her room when she collapsed. You need to fly her to the hospital. I'll follow you in the car." Vegeta nodded his head and picked up Bra. He flew out the nearest window and straight to the hospital.

-In Miami, at the airport-

"Daddy?" Pan said slowly walking off the plane. "Yes Pan, what is it."

"I...I don't...feel so..." She collapsed on the floor. "Pan! PAN!" A crowd was starting to form around Pan. "Call an ambulance! Now!" He screamed at a guard. The guard ran off and called an ambulance. They arrived and carried Pan out of there on a stretcher.

-At the hospital in Miami-

The doctor came out of the room where Pan was lying. "I don't know what's wrong with her Mr. Son. Her temperature is extremely high, so we put some ice packs on her. A mark on her neck has started to bleed, so we patched it up."

Gohan thought for a second. "Was it a bite mark?"

"Yes it was. How did she get that mark anyway?"

"May we see her?"

"Sure." The doctor moved out of the way and Gohan and Videl walked in to see Pan. She had some ice packs on her and a patch around her neck. "What do we do Gohan?"

"We call the only person who knows about this stuff."

-At the hospital in Japan-

"Mr. and Mrs. Briefs, i'm not sure what's wrong with your daughter."

"I know exactly what's wrong with her." Vegeta said looking at Bra lying unconscious on the bed. "Would you excuse us for a minute doctor?"

"Of course, Mrs. Briefs." The doctor left the room and closed the doors behind him. "Vegeta, what's wrong with Bra?"

"I thought she would be strong enough to handle it. I guess I was wrong."

"Vegeta! What is wrong with our daughter!" Vegeta took a deep breath and motioned for Bulma to sit down. She sat down and he started to explain. "When two people become mates, their bodies and minds become one as well. Pan is such a long way away from Bra that their minds and hearts cannot sustain each other and begin to slowly shut down."

"You mean, Bra's dying?"

"Yes, and so is Pan. I've got a hunch saying that Pan is going through the same thing as Bra is."

"How long until they...you know."

"Exactly one week. When the week is over, there hearts will shut down and they will die."

"How do we help them?"

"Simple, they have to be together again."

"Why haven't you and me ever gone through something like this when you died?"

"Because my mind and heart shut down before yours had anytime to register I was gone. But Bra's and Pan's have registered and unless they get back together again, they will die."

"Ugh.." Bra slowly tried to get up from the bed. "Bra! You have to lay down!" Bulma ran over to her and tried to lay her back down. Bra just pushed her hand out of the way. "No. I have...to get to...Pan...She...needs me...Ugh." Bra passed out again.

-Back in Miami-

Gohan walked back in the room. "No answer at Vegeta's place."

"Wait a second, you know how to do the I.T move, don't you?"

"Yeah, dad taught me how to before we left. Why?"

"Duh! Use it to get to Vegeta's house!"

"Oh...my head..." Pan started to knock off the ice packs. "Pan! Your very sick, you need to rest."

"No...must get...to...Bra...Must...see her...Ugh." She tried to get up but collapsed again. "I'll use the I.T to get to Vegeta's house and see what he knows about this."

"Alright, i'll watch over Pan." Gohan nodded his head and put two fingers on his forehead. He concentrated on Capsule Corp. and vanished from sight.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Whew! I thought I would never finish! Well, there you have it! Chapter 11, done! As always, send in your reviews. Later!


	12. Don't say it!

Hello to all of you loyal Bra/Pan fans out there! I still can't believe I have fans out there somewhere! It just makes me...(sniff, sniff) so proud of myself...WWWWWAAAAAAAHHHHH! I'm so happy! Just kidding! Haha! N E who, here is Chapter 12. Enjoy! DISCLAIMER: YOU GET THE IDEA BY NOW...

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

-At Capsule Corp.-

Gohan appeared in the living room of Capsule Corp. "Vegeta? Bulma? Where are you?" He hollered out. No answer. He walked to the gravity room and opened the door. He looked in and saw no one. He heard the front door open and rushed to see who it was. "Hi son!"

"Dad! What are you doing here?"

"I felt your ki over here and I came over to see you. You've only been gone a couple of hours, how did you get here so quick?"

"The I.T. move. Dad, do you know where Vegeta is?"

"Nope. I haven't seen him all day. Isn't he home?"

"No, I checked. Listen, we have to find him. It's a matter of life and death!"

"Huh? Who's life are we talking about?"

"Pan's! She is really sick and I think Vegeta might know something."

"Why would..." Gohan cut him off mid-sentence. "The bite mark on Pan's neck started to bleed and the doctor had to patch it up. I think he might know something." Just then, a car pulled up in the driveway. "Woman, we have to call them and tell them about this."

"Vegeta, we don't know where they live."

"Kakkarot might know." Vegeta and Bulma walked in the house and saw Gohan and Goku. "Vegeta! Thank goodness! I need your help! Pan.."

"Is very sick and the doctor has no idea what's wrong with her. Correct?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"Bra is going through the same thing. Sit down and i'll tell you everything." Gohan and Goku sat down and Vegeta explained to them what was going on with their daughters. "So you see, we have to get them back together. It's the only way we can help them and they have to be together in one week or they will die."

"Ugh...Isn't there any other way?"

"Sorry, there isn't." Gohan got up and started to rub his head. "But...I don't want my daughter growing up to be some nasty yuri slut."

"Son, you have no other choice. You have to save your daughter and you have to accept the fact that she is a.."

"Don't say it!"

"..lesbian" Vegeta finished the sentence for Goku. "Look spawn of Kakkarot, I didn't like it either at first. I started to kill your daughter, and I almost did, but Bra stopped me. You were there, you saw it. But I got over it and realized that it isn't that bad. Sure they won't have any kids to keep the saiyan line going another generation, but there isn't anything we can do about that."

"Fine. If it will save Pan, i'll go back and catch the next flight back home. See ya tomorrow." Gohan waved goodbye to them and put two fingers on his head. He concentrated on the hospital and disappeared from sight.

-Back at the hospital in Miami-

Videl was watching Pan lie in bed. Ohh...I wish I knew what was wrong with her. She's my little girl, and I don't know what would happen if I lost her. Oh Gohan, please hurry. Gohan reappeared in front of Videl and caused her to jump up a bit. "Sorry if I startled you."

"I don't care at the moment! What's wrong with our little Panny?"

"Ugh..." Pan started to move again. "Honey! You should rest."

"M...mom..." She struggled to keep her eyes open. Videl rushed over to her. "Yes honey! I'm right here."

"I...I..."

"What is it dear!"

"I...hate being called Panny...ugh.." She passed out again. 'Alright sweetie.' Videl whispered in her ear. She kissed her on the forehead and turned her attention back to Gohan. "What's wrong with her!" Gohan sat her down and explained. (A/N: Sorry, i'm just to lazy to write all that stuff again)  
"Alright. I'll stay hear and watch Pan, you go and get the tickets out of here and back home."

"Ok. I'll be back in a sec hon." Gohan flew out the window by the bed and straight to the airport.

-At the airport-

Gohan landed outside the airport and rushed in. He saw an open booth and rushed over to it. "I need three tickets to Japan as soon as possible!" Gohan half-screamed, startling the clerk. "Sorry sir, but all of the flights out of here have been canceled."

"What! You gotta be kidding me! This is a matter of life and death! I need those tickets!"

"I'm sorry sir, but there is a tornado coming and...OMG! Look!" Gohan turned around and saw a tornado heading straight for..."The hospital! VIDEL! PAN!"

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Yipe! What a twist, huh? I know, i'm evil. But i'm an author, I have the right to be evil! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! N E who, I apologize for it being it so short, but please review anyway, k? And any of you who are brave enough to flame me, will be hunted down and attacked by vicious attack dogs! MWAHAHAHA!


	13. You gotta be kidding me!

Hello all you happy people! I've returned with a new chapter! I hope you enjoy it! DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! PLAIN AND SIMPLE!

Last time: "I need three tickets to Japan as soon as possible!" Gohan half-screamed, startling the clerk. "Sorry sir, but all of the flights out of here have been canceled."

"What! You gotta be kidding me! This is a matter of life and death! I need those tickets!"

"I'm sorry sir, but there is a tornado coming and...OMG! Look!" Gohan turned around and saw a tornado heading straight for..."The hospital! VIDEL! PAN!"

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Gohan said to himself. He rushed out the door as fast as he could and ran to the hospital. He jumped in the air half-way and started flying the rest of the way there. This day just keeps getting better and better. He thought to himself as he flew to the hospital. He was hovering outside Pan's room and punched the wall down. "AHH! Gohan! What are you doing!"

"Tornado! Heading this way! Gotta go! Now!" He picked up Pan and carried her in his arms. Videl and Gohan flew out of the hole in the wall just as the tornado hit and destroyed the hospital. "Come on, we need to get home."

"How? We capsulized the home and it was in the hospital. Plus there are to many of us for you to I.T at once and we can't fly back."

"I'll think of something." Gohan started to look around. "What are you looking for?"

"That!" He said and pointed at a payphone. Videl rushed over to it and picked up the phone. "The phone is dead." Gohan sighed to himself. Better and better and better...

"Look! There's a man on a cell phone! We can use his!" Videl said and rushed over to him. "Exuse me sir, but could we use your phone?"

"Beat it lady. Can't you see i'm talking here?"

"Yes, I know. But I really need your phone for a bit."

"Look lady, you wanna use a phone so bad, go buy your own cell! I'm busy at the moment."

"But..."

"Beat it bitch!" The man half-screamed. Videl turned beet red and punched the dude in the face so hard he flew about 20 feet back. His cell phone flew up into the air and she caught it on the way down. She walked over to Gohan and gave him the phone. "Who are you calling anyway?"

"Bulma. She has a capsule-plane that she can use to fly over here and pick us up."

"But it'll take at least a day for her to get over here! What if Pan.."

"Don't worry, Pan has at least another 6 days before she...anyway, it's our only chance at the moment."

-Back at Capsule Corp.-

The phone was ringing in the kitchen. "I'll get it!" Trunks said and picked up the phone. "Hello, Briefs residence. Trunks speaking."

"Trunks! It's me Gohan!"

"Gohan! How ya doing?"

"Bad! Very very bad! I need to talk to Bulma!"

"Alright, hang on. MMMOOOOOMMMM! PHONE!"

"Who is it?"

"IT'S GOHAN!" Gohan could hear foot steps in the background and Bulma snatching the phone from Trunks. "Gohan! Are you back yet?"

"No! I can't get a plane and a tornado just hit! We need you to get your plane and come and pick us up!"

"All the way to Miami! Your kidding me!"

"Afraid not. How fast can you get here?"

"Well, I made a new capsule plane about a week ago that can travel around the world in a day. So in about 12 hours if I leave now."

"Leave now! Leave now! For the love of Dende leave now!"

"Alright! Alright! I'll leave now! See you in about 12 hours." Bulma hung up the phone. "Who was it?" asked Vegeta. "Gohan. He's stuck in Miami and I need to go and get him now."

"I'm coming with you."

"What? Why?"

"Because I have to beat his face in for puting Bra through all this!"

"Vegeta! Your coming but your not gonna beat up Gohan!"

"Alright! Let's go!" Vegeta and Bulma ran out to the back yard and Bulma threw a capsule on the ground. There was a loud bang and after the smoke cleared, a large jumbo jet appeared in the yard. "Alright. Let's go."

"What about Trunks?"

"I left him a note on the table. Let's go!"

"Alright! But you have to promise not to beat up Gohan!"

"We cleared this up already! Let's go!" Vegeta and Bulma walked onto the plane and took off.

-Back in the house-

"MOM? DAD? WHERE ARE YOU GUYS?" Trunks hollered. He search the house and felt around for his dad's ki. He walked into the kitchen and found a note on the table. It read...

**Trunks,**

**Your mother and I have left for Miami. Be back Tommorow. Go to the hospital and watch your sister while we're gone.**

**  
Vegeta**

Trunks shot out the front door and headed for the hospital.

-Down at the hospital (the one that's still in tact!)-

"Name please?"

"Trunks Briefs."

"Problem?"

"No problem. I'm here to visit my sister Bra Briefs."

"Just a sec." The lady behind the counter turned around and dug through some files. "Ah yes, Bra Briefs. Room 146."

"Thanks." Trunks went up a flight of stairs and down a hallway to room 146. He opened the door and saw a doctor checking on her. The doctor turned around and saw the young man. "May I help you?"

"I'm here to see my sister." The doctor picked up his chart and left the room. "Hey sis. It's me, Trunks." Bra's hand moved a little. "Ugh...Trunks? Wh...what are you...doing here?"

"I came to see how you were doing."

"N...not so...well. Wh...where is mom...and dad?"

"They're on there way to pick up Pan, Gohan, and Videl."

"C..cool. I'm...tired. I...think i'll..go to bed...Night..Ugh." She passed out on her pillow. Trunks walked out of the room and saw the doctor who was in there earlier standing outside her door. "So, how bad is it doc?"

"Very bad. She comes to every now and then but then she'll just pass out. And she also lost alot of blood through the mark on her neck, but we patched it up and gave her some blood. However, if her condition worsens, we'll have to pull the plug on her."

"Whoa! What do you mean 'pull the plug'? Your not gonna let my sister die!"

"I know how you must feel, Mr.Briefs. But, if she doesn't get better in three days, then we'll have to let her go."

"Don't worry about it then. My mom and dad are coming back tommorow and they'll have a cure for her! Just watch!"

-On the plane-

There was a loud beeping coming from the dashboard on the plane. "What the hell is that beeping noise woman!"

"Um, thet's the 'low on fuel' light buzzing. It means we don't have enough to get to Miami and go back in a day."

"Well then, land this thing at an airport and refuel it!"

"We can't."

"Why?"

"Because we need a special fuel created by a special rock that's in South America! And if we go to South America, get the rock, create the fuel, and fly to Miami and back, it'll take us three more days!"

"We have the time. It's not like we need to be there in less than three days."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Alright, that's the end of this chapter! Sorry I coudn't make the whole tornado destroying the hospital thing more graphic, but i'm really tired cause I haven't slept in 36 hours! I'm not joking either. Please review! Later!


	14. Not much time

I've returned with a new chapter! MWAHAHAHAHA! N E who, I finally got some sleep and started on this chapter. Please note: My sister (evil, satanic sister. But sister none the less!) helped me out w/ this chapter. Enjoy chapter 14! DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING VALUABLE, BUT IF YOU SUE ME, FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT'S GOOD IN THIS WORLD, TAKE MY SISTER!

underlined stuff : translated from spanish

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Bulma and Vegeta were heading toward South America in Bulma's capsule plane. While Bulma was flying the plane, Vegeta was lost in thought. (Hold on just a little longer, princess. We're going as fast as we can. We'll be back toghether as soon as possible! I promise! I can't believe I let this happen. I should have mentioned the effects of their separation to that brat before they left! I'm so fucking stupid! This is all my fault.) Vegeta shut his eyes tightly as his eyes were starting to water. He clenched his fist as tight as he could. (My fault! My fault! My fault! MY FAULT!) Vegeta screamed and punched a lever next to him. The lever went flying out the window and Bulma just looked at Vegeta. "Vegeta! What the hell are you doing! That was the landing gear switch, meaning we can't land! Meaning were stuck in the air and were running out of gas! Meaning were screwed!"

"Chill out! I happen to know you have a repair kit in the back that you can use to fix it!"

"Who's gonna fly the plane, jackass!"

"The auto-pilot switch, duh." Vegeta pointed at a switch on the dashboard saying 'AUTO-PILOT' above it. "Oh yeah." Bulma flipped the switch and went into the back to get the kit. Vegeta laid back into his chair and shot up when he heard Bulma yell.

"DDDDDDOOOOOHHHHHHH!" Vegeta rushed back there to see what was Bulma yelling about. Vegeta went into the back room and saw Bulma staring at a blue box labled 'EMERGENCY FUEL' "Woman, you mean to tell me that we had a box of gas back here the whole time?"

Bulma swallowed loudly. "Uh huh. I'll fix the landing gear and we'll land somewhere and refuel."

"Where?" The loud speaker went on. "Warning. Warning. Fuel low. Must land immediately."

"Wherever we are right now." Bulma ran up to the front with the repair kit and fixed the landing gear lever. She found a airport and landed the plane. "Where are we?" Vegeta asked, looking out the window.

"I think we're in Mexico. Which means we're really close. I'll go outside and refuel. You can go outside and stretch your muscles if you'd like."

"Thank god! Flying by myself is one thing, but flying in a plane makes my muscles cramp up." Vegeta and Bulma got off the plane. Bulma grabbed somes cans of emergency fuel and started to fill up the plane. Two people were coming over to them, a guy and a girl. Vegeta walked over to them. The guy smiled at Vegeta and started talking.

Hi! I'm Ben. This is Amber, my girlfriend. You guys got trouble with your plane?

"Huh? What'd you say?" (A/N: I'm only translating so you can read it. Vegeta is hearing spanish, not english.)

I said hello. What, you don't speak spanish foreighn boy?

"Could you repeat that?"

I SAID YOUR A FUCKING LOSER, DIPSHIT!

"That's it! I don't care what language you speak, nobody yells at my face and get's away with it!" Vegeta punched Ben in the face and sent him flying back into another jumbo jet. "He said his name is Ben! Why did you hit him for that!" Amber said. "What! You speak english and you didn't translate or anything! Your as stupis as he is!" Vegeta pointed at Ben, who was still on the ground unconciouse. "That's it! I'm getting my daddy and his friends on you! DADDY! GET YOUR GUYS AND BEAT UP THIS DUDE! HE HIT MY BOYFRIEND!"

"Please, what could your little father do to..." Vegeta stopped talking when he saw a big guy with an AK47 Assault Rifle and about 10 guys with Uzis walking towards him loading their guns. Vegeta started speed walking towards their plane. Bulma had just finished up refueling the plane when she saw Vegeta walking towards her. "Were leaving." He said quickly. "What? Why?"

"Were leaving now!" He said again quickly. Bulma and Vegeta rushed on the plane and Bulma started it. They looked out the window and saw all the guys aiming thier guns at the plane. As Bulma was taking off, they heard Amber's father yell out in spanish, "FIRE!", and all of them started shooting at the plane. They got off the ground and out of gun range quickly. Bulma switched on the auto-pilot and looked over to Vegeta. "I take it you were making _friends_ Vegeta!" Vegeta just looked out his window. Bulma humphed and started flying the plane again.

-Meanwhile, in Miami-

Gohan found a shelter nearby and carried Pan inside with Videl following. He found an empty bed and laid Pan down in it. Gohan sat down next to the bed and Videl sat next to him. "I hope Bulma makes it here soon." He said to Videl. Videl put her arms around Gohan's shoulder. "Don't worry, Bulma's very reliable. I'm sure she'll be here any minute now."

"Ugh...d...dad?" Pan struggled to open an eye. Gohan ran over to her. "Yes honey, what is it?"

"A..after all...of this is..done...remind me...t..to...beat the...hell...out of...you...ugh.." Pan passed out again. Gohan laughed a little. "That's my girl." He said to himself.

-Back on the plane-

"Look!" Bulma said pointing out the windshield. "There's the Miami airport!" Bulma slowed the plane down and turned the landing gear on. She landed the plane and her and Vegeta got off. Vegeta sensed Gohan's ki and looked over to his left. "What is it?"

"The spawn of Kakkarot is this way." he said and started to walk towards the shelter.

-Back inside the shelter-

Gohan picked up Vegeta's ki and stood up. "What is it Gohan?"

"Vegeta and Bulma are here." He said. He picked up Pan and walked towards the door. Vegeta walked through the door and walked up to Gohan. "What took you guys so long?" Gohan asked.

"We had to refuel in Mexico and Vegeta was making _friends_." Bulma said and elbowed Vegeta in the side. Vegeta just grunted and said, "Let's go already."

"Alright." Bulma said and all of them got on the plane and took off.

-Meanwhile, back at the hospital in Japan-

"Mr.Briefs? May I speak to you for a moment?" The doctor said and motioned Trunks outside Bra's room. "Mr.Briefs, I know before I said we would have to pull the plug on your sister in three days, but after you said thet your parents would be here by now with a cure, I had to make some room for other stuff and, if your parents aren't here in 13 hours, we'll have to pull the plug on her."

"WHAT! You gotta be kidding! You said three days! And my parents probably got delayed or something, and that's why they aren't here! You can't pull the plug on my sister! Not in 13 hours!"

"I'm sorry Mr.Briefs, but I can't change the schedule back." Trunks balled his fist as tight as he could. He screamed out and punched a hole in the wall next to him. The doctor just stood there in shock while Trunks ran out of the hospital and sraight to his house. He ran through the door as fast as he could and picked up the phone and dialed Bulma's cell phone number.

-On the plane-

Bulma pulled out her cell phone and pressed 'TALK'. "Hello?"

"Mom! It's me, Trunks!"

"What is it? Why aren't you at the hospital?"

"Because I couldn't call you from there!"

"And what is so important that you have to leave your sister at the hospital just so you could call me?"

"Mom! You have to hurry back! There gonna turn off Bra's life support in 13 hours if she doesn't get better! That's why I called! Turn on the after-burners or something!"

"WHAT! I'm on my way!" She hung up the phone and turned on the planes after-burners. Everyone in the plane was pushed back by the force. "What in the hell are you doing woman!"

"There gonna turn off Bra's life support in 13 hours unless we get there."

"Ugh...Bra...i'm...co..coming..." Pan said and tried to sit up. She got her head about three inches off the pillow before she fainted. "Hold on honey." Videl said. "We're going as fast as we can."

-Back at the hospital-

"Ugh...Pan...hold on...i'm coming..." Bra started to get up. "Ms. Briefs, you have to lay down. Your very sick!" The doctor went over to her to put her head down, but Bra grabbed his hand and tossed him across the room. She tried to power up to get out of bed, but fainted trying. The doctor got up and didn't dare get any closer to Bra. Bra tried to stay awake, but ended up passing out.

-Bra's dream-

Bra was walking down the street when she heard screaming. She ran towards the screaming and saw three guys beating up Pan. Pan couldn't fight back because they tied her up with ki-resistant ropes. Bra ran at the guys screaming "Don't you dare hurt her!" When someone got in her way and tripped her up. She fell on the ground hard and scratched up her face. She looked up to see who tripped her up only to see...

"Gohan! Why did you get in my way?" Gohan just smirked at her. "Because I don't want you near my daughter." His voice was much deeper and had an evil tone to it. "But, there beating up Pan! Aren't you gonna do anything!"

"I'd rather have her with three abusive guys then with you!" He shot a jab at Bra's head but she dodged it and ended up putting a crater in the sidewalk. "What the hell are you doing!"

"Killing you, what does it look like i'm doing!" He powered up to SSJ4 and kicked Bra through a brick wall. (A/N: I'm pretty sure Gohan can't do that, but you have to remember that it's a dream and weird shit is supposed to happen!) Bra struggled to get up and powered up to SSJ4 and started fighting Gohan. Gohan was stronger than she thought and blocked every punch and kick that she threw at him. He jumped back about 10 feet and put his hands toghether and started screaming, "KA...ME...HA...ME..." Bra startred a counter attack and powered up her Final Flash. "...HAAA!"

"FINAL FLASH!" Both beams fired at the same time and hit each other hard, but Bra's beam was weaker and the beam completely enveloped her body. She screamed out in pain as she felt her body dissolve in the beam.

-Back at the hospital-

Bra was lying on the bed screaming in pain, powering up without even knowing it, all the way up to SSJ4. Her screaming suddenly stopped and she powered down to normal. A doctor came in to see what the problem was and saw Bra lying there. He got closer and she coughed up some blood. He called in a nurse and they gave her some blood and assigned a dactor to watch her room. "How long do I have to watch her?"

"Don't worry, you only have to watch her for 5 hours, then another doctor comes in and watches her for another 5 hours, then we cut off her life support."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

That's the end of this chapter! Hope you guys like it so far! If so, please review! Later!


	15. A favor

Hello once again! Hope all of you peoples like the story so far. I got alot of excellent reviews! I also got alot of flames because it's a yuri fic. As I clearly wrote in the beginning of this story, if you don't like yuri fics, don't read this story and don't review just to tell me that you hate yuri fics! N E who, here's chapter 15. Enjoy! DISCLAIMER: JUST READ THE OTHER CHAPTERS!

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Trunks ran as fast as he could back to the hospital. He ran into the hospital and up to his sister's room. He saw a doctor watching her and some other machines hooked up to her. "What the hell is going on!"

"Who are you?" the doctor asked him.

"I'm Trunks Briefs, this is my sister. What's with all the machines and stuff?"

"Your sister was coughing up some blood, so we had to give her some. And i'm watching her because she tossed a doctor through a wall earlier."

'That's my sister.' Trunks said to himself. "Doc, I think i'll watch her. I'm family so I think it would be best."

"Suit yourself, but be careful. She's alot stronger than she looks, even in her condition."

'Like I said, that's my sister.' Trunks said to himself again. The doctor left the room and Trunks sat down and watched his sister.

-Back on the plane-

"We're getting closer, it'll only be an hour until we get there!" Bulma told everyone. Videl went into the back to check on Pan. She opened the door and saw Pan trying to get up. "Pan! You have to rest!"

"N...no..." she sat up on the side of the table. "I...have to...g..get to...Bra...I...gotta try..." Pan put two fingers on her forehead and tried to concentrate. All of the images around her started spinning and changing color. She tried to focus but couldn't and fell on the floor passed out. Videl picked her up and put her back on the bed. "It'll be ok sweetie, we'll be there soon." Videl kissed Pan on the forehead and went back upfront and sat next to Gohan. "This is what we get for trying to change our daughter." Videl said sadly.

"No, it's not our fault. We didn't know this would happen or we wouldn't have moved in the first place." Gohan put his arm around Videl and tried to comfort her.

-At the hospital-

Bra started to come to. "Tr..Trunks...are you...there?" Bra opened one of her eyes slowly. Trunks got up and went over to her. "I'm here sis. What is it?"

"Trunks...I...I want you...to do me...a favor...(cough), (cough)" She coughed up some blood. Trunks found a towel nearby and cleaned it up. "You got it. Whatever it is, you got it."

"Trunks...I want...you to..."

"Yeah?"

"I...want you...to...kill me..."

"WHAT!"

"You...heard me...I want...you to...kill...me..."

"Why! Your gonna make it! Don't worry, mom and dad won't let you down!"

"Please...Just...do it...(cough)" Some more blood came up. Trunks wiped it off and started to tear up. "I...I can't! Your my sister! I'm not going to kill you!" He started to cry a bit. Bra started to tear up as well. "Please...I'm suffering enough...as it is..(cough)...Just do it!" She leaned up a bit.

"I can't! Even if I could, what would I tell the hospital about the giant hole in the wall!"

"Not here...at our house...i'll...teleport us..."

"You can't! Your to weak, you'll pass out!"

"Trunks...I have enough energy in me...to teleport us...once... Please..." Bra started to cry heavily. She grabbed a letter on the bedside table, and looked up at Trunks with blood shot eyes. "Hold...on..." She slowly put two fingers on her forehead and concentrated on their livingroom. They vanished and reappeared in their livingroom, with Bra still hooked up to all the machines that teleported with them. "Trunks...pick me up...take me to the...gravity room..."

"Why there?"

"The room...will survive the...blast...I want you...to kill me...in there..."

"No way! I'm not gonna kill you!"

"Trunks...please...if you care about me...at all (cough), (cough), do this one favor...for me..." Trunks hesitated for a second before picking up his sister and disconnecting her from all the machines. "Hurry..." she said, since she was fading fast without her life support. Trunks kicked the gravity room door and broke it down. He walked in and set his sister on the floor. "Trunks...give this...letter...to Pan...I had a doctor...write it for me..." She handed him the letter she picked up from the hospital.

"Won't she die when I kill you?"

"No...If you kill me fast...enough...she'll live...i'll just die...(cough)" She was coughing up alot more blood than before. "Hurry...If I die before you kill...me...then Pan...will die as well..." Trunks wiped away the tears in his eyes before nodding his head. He set the letter down and took of into the air. He powered up to super saiyan and started charging up his attack. "Good...bye" Bra said breathlessly. Trunks closed his eyes and screamed, "BURNING ATTACK!" and fired his beam at Bra. She was instantly vaporized by the beam and died a quick, painless death.

-On the plane-

Pan's eyes flickered open. She felt energy racing back to her limbs and stood up. She walked up to the front and everyone but Bulma stood up. "Pan!" Gohan and Videl said at the same time. Videl alked forward a little. "What are you doing up! You need to rest!"

"No. I feel fine. That's what's so weird." Vegeta's eyes widened. "But, that means that...Bra's dead"

"WHAT!" screamed everyone. "But, I thought that she wouldn't die for another 7 hours!" Bulma screamed. "No, if she would have died like that, Pan would be dead too. Her heart and mind stopped so quickly that Pan's didn't have time to register that she's gone."

"Just like with you and me. But, who killed her? Did she blast herself?"

"No, she didn't have enough energy in her to shoot herself. The only person I can think of that could kill her at the point in time is..."

"Trunks." Gohan said sternly. Gohan stood up and looked at everyone. "Everyone, grab on. I'm gonna I.T. us to Capsule Corp." Bulma set the plane for a crash course and everyone got up and grabbed onto Gohan. he focused on Capsule Corp. and dissapeared from sight.

-At Capsule Corp.-

Trunks was sitting next to his sister's ashes, since that's all that was left of her, crying very hard. "What have I done! I killed my sister! I can't believe I did that!" Trunks kept on crying until he felt 5 different kis. "Huh?" He ran out of the gravity room, tear streaked face and all, and ran into the livingroom an saw Vegeta, Bulma, Videl, Gohan, and Pan standing there looking around. "You guys!" Vegeta looked over and grabbed Trunks by his collar. "Where is she! Where's Bra!"

Trunks swallowed hard before looking at them. "She's...dead. She asked me to...kill her and I did. All that's left of her is in the gravity room." Everyone rushed into the gravity room and stopped right behind Vegeta, who made it there first. He walked slowly up to the small pile of ashes and picked some up in his hand. Everyone's eyes teared up as they walked in the room and saw nothing but ash. Vegeta tried to stop himself from crying but he couldn't hold it. He slowly closed his hand around the ash in his hand. "My...little princess...gone..." Everyone started crying hard. Vegeta cried the hardest and slowly let the ashes fall from his hands. He closed his eyes as tight as he could, then screamed out in sorrow...

"NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! NOT TO HER! IT CAN'T! PLEASE LET THIS ALL BE A DREAM OR SOMETHING! PLEASE!"

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

WWWWWWWAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! Sad ending, huh? I know i'm gonna get flamed for this chapter, but please restrain yourselfs, I know what i'm doing. Next chapter: Pan get's Bra's letter and get's an idea! Please review! Later!


	16. Last chapter, or is it

I've returned! I hope alot of you weren't to pissed off about the whole Bra dying thing. N E who, hope you enjoy chapter 16. Enjoy! DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! WILL YOU LEAVE ME ALONE NOW!

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"I...I can't believe it..." Pan said to herself. She fell on her knees and started crying harder. Trunks dried his eyes and pulled the letter out of his pocket. "Pan, Bra wanted me to give this to you." He handed her the letter. Pan opened the letter and started to read. "What does it say?" Gohan asked. She read it out loud.

_**Dear Pan,**_

_**If your reading this, then I have already asked my brother to kill me and he has. Don't cry for me. I only asked him to do it because I wanted to stop our suffering. I hope you live a happy life without me. I want you to go off and find a nice girl and be happy. Sure, she won't be as strong as I was, but i'll always be with you. Just tell everyone to do me one favor. Please don't forget me.**_

_**Bra**_

She let the letter fall from her hands. She was about to start crying when she got an idea. She smirked a bit and everyone looked at her.

"Uh," Trunks started. "What are you smiling about?"

"Dad? If you get turned to ash by a ki blast, does that count as a natural cause of death?" Gohan got what she was saying and smirked as well. "Nope, sure don't." Vegeta was getting pissed off by all their smiling. "What in the hell are you two smiling about! My daughter is dead and you two only smile on like there's a chance she could come ba.." Vegeta stopped himself. "That's what your smiling about isn't it?" Vegeta smirked as well. "What are you guys talking about?" Bulma asked.

"The dragonballs!" They all said at once. Pan stepped forward. "We can use the dragonballs to wish back Bra! The dragon can't wish back someone who died of a natural cause, but being killed by a blast of energy isn't a natural cause!"

"Oh yeah! Hang on a second and i'll get my dragon radar!"

"No need." Gohan started. "All the dragonballs are at my dad's house. After he beat the dragons, he kept all the dragonballs with him. You see, his body is merged with the dragonballs, sort of, and if anyone uses them, he'll disappear for a year along with the dragonballs."

"Well then, let's go!" Pan said. Videl, Trunks, Vegeta, Bulma, and Pan grabbed on to Gohan. he put two fingers on his head and disappeared form sight.

-At the Son's house-

Goku and Chi-Chi were watching TV when Goku sensed 6 kis close by. His eyes widened a bit and Chi-Chi looked at him. "Goku? What is it?"

"Company." Was all he said when Videl, Gohan, Pan, Vegeta, Trunks, and Bulma appeared in the livingroom. "Hey guys!" Goku said putting on his stupid grin. "Kakkarot, we need the dragonballs." Goku looked at them for a second. "Where's Bra?" Pan's eyes started to water up when Goku mentioned Bra's name. Vegeta sat them both down and explained everything to them. All of them were crying afterwards. After everyone dried their eyes, Vegeta asked for the dragonballs again. "Please Grandpa Goku? We know you'll disappear for a year, but we really need to use them! Please!"

"Alright. Hang on a second and i'll go get them." Goku got up and came back a minute later with all seven dragonballs. They all went out into the yard and Pan placed the dragonballs in the yard. Pan backed up a bit from the dragonballs and raised her head. "By your name I summon you, SHENRON!" There was a huge burst of light and a giant dragon appeared before them. "YOU HAVE AWAKENED ME, YOU MAY HAVE TWO WISHES."

Pan's tail flickered around behind her. She slowly walked foreword. "I wish that the one named Bra would be brought back to life!" Shenron's eyes glowed red. A white light appeared in front of the dragon and Bra appeared and walked out of the light. "YOUR WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED.WHAT IS YOUR SECOND WISH?"

"I wish I was as powerful as Bra!" The dragon's eyes glowed red again and Pan felt a huge power surge go through her as she hit SSJ, then SSJ2, 3, and eventually, SSJ4. "BOTH WISHES HAVE BEEN GRANTED." The dragonballs flew up into the air and flew in every direction. Goku smiled and disappeared from sight. Bra looked around and saw Pan standing there in SSJ4mode. "PAN!" She hollared out and ran towards her. Pan powered down and ran towards Bra. They got to each other and gave each other a passionate kiss. Gohan looked at them and then to Videl. "I guess i'll have to live with the fact that my daughter is a..."

"Lesbian" Everyone said. They all laughed. Gohan and Videl flew off towards their house. Vegeta flew towards Capsule Corp. Bulma and Chi-Chi went on inside.(A/N: Take a good guess why!) Trunks flew off following Vegeta. Pan and Bra looked at each other. "You wanna go home?" Pan asked. "Why? It's such a nice night out." Bra said slowly unbuttoning Pan's shirt. "Why don't we just stay out here?" Bra moved her head over and gave Pan a small kiss, then a long, passionate kiss.

**_SORRY AGAIN GUYS AND GALS! YOU ALL KNOW I CAN'T POST A LEMON SCENE. IF ANYONE WOULD LIKE THE UNCUT VERSION OF THIS CHAPPY, LEMON AND ALL, FEEL FREE TO E-MAIL ME AND I'LL SEND IT TO YOU AS SOON AS POSSIBLE, K? OKIES, BACK TO THE STORY!_**

Pan rolled over next to Bra and looked at her with a smile on her face. "I love you B-Chan."

"I love you too, Pan-Chan." Bra shifted a bit, allowing her tail to move around and wrap itself around Pan's. They both smiled at each other. Pan looked around some and then sat up. "What's up, Pan?" Bra said, lying on her elbows. "How are we gonna get to your house?"

"We'll I.T. there."

"But look around, we ripped up each other's clothes and all that's left is our panties."

"Then we'll teleport to my room."

"Alright." Bra and Pan got up and put on their panties. Bra hugged Pan tightly and gave her a quick kiss. Pan put two fingers on her forehead and focused on Bra's bedroom.

"OH DEAR DENDE! BULMA!" They heard someone scream from inside the house before they disappeared form sight.

_**THE END**_

Alright! That's the end of this story! The lemon didn't turn out as good as I wanted it to, but I hope you liked it anyway. I really hoped you guys liked my story and I hope I get alot of reviews for it! This is officially the longest story I've ever written. Again, I hope you all liked it and I hope you'll all put it in your favorite list! N E who, I would like to thank all of those that helped me and supported me by sticking to my story and reviewing constantly. I'm thinking about putting in an extra chapter, it's gonna be another game of 'I Never' with everybody in it. Yes, even Goku! I'll need some more ideas for 'I Never' stuff like "I never stripped down in public!" or something. Got other stuff I need to write. L A T E R !

**MageInTraining**

**_ONE OTHER THING, PLEASE DON'T SEND IN IDEAS FOR THE I NEVER GAME, IT'S ALREADY BEEN WRITTEN AND WHAT NOT, K?_**


	17. Bonus Chappy! YAY!

Hiya! Chapter 16 was the last chapter, but this is an extra chappy that I put in that will lead off into the sequal. Yes, I am gonna make a sequal to 'More Than Friends' and the end of this chapter is where i'm gonna start the sequal off at. N E way, here's the special chapter! Enjoy! DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING, CAPICHE?

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

-1 year, 3 months later-

Bulma was having a party over at Capsule corp. for the 4th of July. Everyone was invited and everyone showed up at her house on time. Pan was getting ready upstairs with Bra. Pan put on a red sparkly outfit, and Bra put on a slinky black dress. They came down arm in arm and everyone awed at the way they looked. "They make such a cute couple!" Goku said. Everyone laughed and sat down for dinner. Everyone but Chi-Chi, Bulma, 18, Videl, and Marron had a stack of food in front of them bigger than their head. Even though they had the smallest portion, they were also the last ones to finish.

"Wow, that was great Bulma!" Krillin said.

"Thanks! I've practiced alot."

"Actually," Vegeta started. "I got her a coupon for cooking classes downtown." Everyone laughed. They laughed harder when she broke her plate over Vegeta's head. Bra looked at the clock on the wall. "Oh mom! It's fireworks time!"

"Oh no! I forgot to buy the fireworks!" Everyone groaned. "I got an idea Bulma," Goku said. He huddled up Vegeta, Piccolo, Pan, Krillin, Trunks, Goten, Tien, Yamcha, and Chiaotzu and started whispering something. Everyone in the huddle shook their heads and Goku asked everyone to come outside. Once everyone was outside the 9 guys and Pan stood in a circle and powered up. Vegeta and Goku started charging up their beams. "What are you guys doing?" Videl asked. "Watch." Pan said. Goku and Vegeta let go of their beams at the same time. "KAMEHAMEHA!"

"FINAL FLASH!" Both beams soared through the air and collided. They exploded in a flash of yellow light. Tien and Chiaotzu fired next and did the same thing. Then Trunks and Goten, Yamcha and Piccolo, and finally Krillin and Pan finished it off. The other girls clapped and cheered at them. They all went back inside and decided to play some games. (A/N: You all know what game I mean. Hehehe...)

"So, what are we gonna play?" Videl asked. Bra giggled. "I got an idea." She whispered something to Pan. Pan started to giggle, too. Pan stood up. "Let's play 'I Never'. I'm sure everyone knows how to play." Everyone shook their head. Bra and Bulma got up to get the vodka and Pan counted heads for glasses. "1, 2, 3, 4,...15." She left the room and returned with 15 shot glasses. Bra and Bulma poured everyone a drink. "Who's gonna start?" Yamcha asked. "I will." Tien stood up. "I never got mistaken for a UFO while flying." Goku, Vegeta, and Chiaotzu took a drink. "I'm next." Yamcha said. "I never wore a pink tutu and was forced to go into a public mall." Vegeta and Trunks took a drink. Everyone laughed and Chi-Chi asked why they did it. "Well," Vegeta started, "I lost a bet to Pan."

"I got one." Goku said. "I never lost a bet to Pan." Bulma, Chi-Chi, Videl, Gohan, Trunks, Vegeta, Goten, and Bra took a drink. "I can't help it if i'm good at poker." Pan said in defense. "I'll go next, I never took a swan dive off of the roof of the school and into the school swimming pool." Gohan and Videl took a drink. "You did that why?" Chi-Chi asked. "Take a guess." Gohan said and everyone looked at Pan. She gave a nervouse giggle. Marron stood up. "My turn, I never slept with another woman." Everyone but Chiaotzu took a drink. "I didn't know you were a virgin, Chiaotzu." Tien stated. "I'm not. I've had sex, just not with a girl." Everyone was stunned and nobody noticed Yamcha blush. " Wait a sec! Mom! You! Who! When! Why!" Marron all but screamed. "Well, last time we played I got curious and me and Videl..."

"My turn!" Videl said and stood up quickly. "I never ran naked through my child's school." Gohan and Bulma took a drink. "Oh! So you were the blue haired streaker that we saw!" Bra said. Bulma blushed. "I need to use the restroom." Pan said "Bra, could you come with me?" Bra stood up and they headed off to the bathroom.

"What is it Pan?" Bra asked as they entered the bathroom. "Shouldn't we tell them?"

"Are you sure we should break it to them tonight?"

"They're gonna figure it out sooner or later! We might as well tell them now." Bra took a deep breath. "Your right. But how are we gonna explain it to them? I mean, it's sorta weird."

"Gee, you think! I'm sure your dad can explain it. He's a full blood saiyan that knows about all of this shit! We can ask him!"

"Alright, but let's break it to them before we ask."

"Ok. Let's go." Bra and Pan walked out of the bathroom and sat down. "Alright," 18 started. "Who's next?" Bra got an idea and told Pan through thought-speak. _"Good idea, do it."_

Ok. Bra stood up. "I got one." Everyone turned her way. She took a deep breath before talking. "I never got pregnant before." Videl, 18, Chi-Chi, Bulma, and Pan took a drink. Videl, 18, Chi-Chi, and Bulma spit their drinks out at their stunned mates across the table, who didn't seem to really notice. "PAN!" Videl almost screamed. "YOUR PREGNANT!"

Pan nervously shook her head. "Um...yeah."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

And now you know what the sequal is gonna be about. Please don't flame me or anything, all will be explained when the sequal comes out. K? But please review and tell me what you thought about the chapter anyway. By the way, I would like to thank _Feleda_ for helping and supporting me throughout my story. I would also like to thank _Kingrodington_ for his idea about Pan being pregnant and all. Gotta go. L A T E R !

MageInTraining

**_THANKS TO ALL WHO READ MY STORY, WHETHER THIS WAS YOUR FIRST TIME READING IT OR IF U READ IT BEFORE AND JUST LIKE THE STORY, I APPRECIATE IT NONE THE LESS! THE SEQUAL IS JUST AS GOOD AS THIS STORY, IF NOT BETTER IF I DO SAY SO MYSELF. I HOPE THAT U GUYS AND GALS READ IT AS WELL AND I HOPE U ALL KEEP ON READING MY WORK AND WHAT NOT! LATER!_**


End file.
